


war on gravity

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel/Omega Sam Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Michael/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Slut, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominance kink, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emperor Michael, Emperors, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, General Gabriel, Healing, Heats, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Kinks, Knot Slut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Military, Military Background, Military Coup, Mpreg, Murder, Narcissism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Paranoia, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Roman-inspired but also English inspired, Royalty, Russian-inspired as well as Celt inspired, Sex, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean Winchester, Slave Sam Winchester, Slavery, Slaves, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strategist Castiel (Supernatural), Strategist Gabriel, Strategy & Tactics, Torture, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, War, alpha/omega sex, blurred lines, coup, dark at times, gray areas, heavy issues, ish, like they don't have the terminology for it but it's def there, michael is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: General Gabriel is forced into early retirement after a momentous victory against their enemies. His reward? One of the leaders of the conquered nation as his sex slave.His brother, the emperor, thinks Gabriel is out to steal his glory, or maybe he's out to get Gabriel, to kill one more brother who has a claim to his throne.Cat and mouse on more levels than one. Gabriel and Sam have a long ways to go to restore trust between them after the events that took place after that life-changing battle. And the country as a whole tries to survive a blood-thirsty, uneasy tyrant who has a penchant for murdering people who make him nervous.It seems like there is no chance for a better life for any of them. Throw in some alpha and omega dynamics and boom, there we have it: war on gravity.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 87
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from lyrics to "nine" by sleeping at last.

“General Gabriel.”

“At ease, tell me what’s on your mind, soldier.” General Gabriel was beloved by civilians and soldiers alike. He was much more relaxed than his other brothers, the other princes of the realm, but he had given up most of his royal claims to focus on his military career. Gabriel never cared for the royal spotlight and its tightly laced ways of behaving. He liked to do his own thing.

“The tribes are approaching, sir, in greater numbers than we had anticipated.”

“I anticipated that already. I already pulled five extra brigades last week.They are almost here.” He had received scouts from all five brigades just minutes earlier.

“Good.” The soldier’s relief was evident on his face as was his adoration. As it should be. General Gabriel was as brilliant as he was untouchable. 

“Go.” Gabriel nodded towards the door of his battle tent. “Have the call sound. We must now prepare for battle.” He waited for the soldier to leave before he started stripping. He then pulled on his undergarments that were for battle only before putting his battle armour on. He was battle ready when the call went out, already striding to the edge of their encampment. He could see the savage tribes assembling in and out of the forest below the ridge. They wouldn’t stay there for long. They knew this land far better than Gabriel and his soldiers did, that was their advantage, but Gabriel had more support and numbers than they did. It was in his country’s best interests to expand their borders. They needed more land and it had fallen to Gabriel to procure that for them by order of his brother, the king, the mighty Emperor Michael.

The fight was bloody and intense. Gabriel lost track of time and strategy when it came down to hand to hand combat. He had to focus on staying alive. Their enemy had different moves and weapons than he was used to. He found that they were much better warriors than he had anticipated and for that they earned his respect, particularly the two warriors who were the apparent leaders. He would admire them under different circumstances, when he wasn’t fighting for his life and the lives of his troops. But they were fierce and beautiful men. He could appreciate a fierce, beautiful man. 

He had chosen a life of solitude. His brother, the emperor, had forbidden them from marrying any omega women, to protect his line, but Gabriel preferred men anyway. But he didn’t trust his brother to not kill anyone he loved, so he didn’t court anyone. He didn’t entertain guests or throw parties. He fought wars and trained soldiers. And if he had needs, well, he took care of themselves or had a secret tryst back at his private farm. But he wasn’t there often, so usually he just took care of himself by himself. It was easier that way. It kept him off a paranoid emperor’s radar.

But yes, fighting for his life, that was what he was doing now. He downed the tall warrior that nearly nicked his neck, driving his blade into the other man’s chest. Shame. He would have been a good soldier to recruit. He had hoped the invasion would be more of inclusion, but as it would turn out, people don’t like losing their land to invading barbarians. At least, he thought that’s what they called them. The accent had been mostly understandable but thick.

“Gabriel!” He looked over to see his brother tackled by one of the leaders. Balthazar was in trouble, panicking, trying to run away instead of trying to protect himself. He had been thrown from his horse and that would cost him everything.

“Balthazar!” He screamed, shoving one of the warriors out of the way, desperately trying to get to his brother in time. A hatchet was brought down, cutting Balthazar’s life short. “No!” He shoved his brother’s murderer to the ground. 

“Dean!” He whirled around as another warrior crashed into them. Fuck. He was fighting the two leaders, he recognized them now even in the haze of rage. They recognized him too if the set in their jaw and furrow of their brows were anything to go by. It was a brutal fight, none of them walking away unscathed, but none of them lost their lives. Gabriel’s back-up brigades arrived and overwhelmed the tribes. The tribes surrendered in an attempt to keep their numbers alive. Gabriel promised they would be safe, but then the king showed up with his army and declared them all conquered slaves of the kingdom.

Gabriel’s brother liked to showboat like that. Gabriel didn’t see the need to conquer all these people. Yes, he owned slaves but he liked to think he gave them a decent living on his farm. Lots of fresh air and none of the troubles most slaves had to deal with other masters. He was absent and only required the basics be looked after: the house, the land, the farm, the animals. And if they ended up in his bed, well, then they were looked after. And they were willing.

The warriors were imprisoned and enslaved first. And then the emperor sent another general and another army to subdue the villages and take the new slaves.

“Congratulations, my Emperor, on your resounding victory.” The emperor had taken all the credit for Gabriel’s strategy and there was nothing Gabriel could do about it. “The kingdom has been blessed.”

“Yes, the gods smiled down on me today. Have you seen the leaders of those tribes? I am tempted to take a man for the first time.” The emperor sneered. “I hear he can have children. Might as well. My line is long and growing.” He was obsessed with preserving his line. He had many children. The eldest of which he had recently murdered under accusations of the young man trying to steal his throne. Gabriel was sure they were just rumors, but Michael stayed in power by destroying any potential threats. How many brothers and sisters had died for the same rumors.

“That’s probably just some mumbo jumbo.” Gabriel shook his head. Male omegas weren’t a thing. He wasn’t superstitious in the least, but his brother was gullible when it came to those kinds of things. 

“I’ll fuck him and let you know.” The emperor threw his head back and laughed. Gabriel forced a smile. He was on thin ice with his brother all because he knew the truth: he was the one who had brought the victory today, not the man on the throne.

“Can I ask a favor?” To hell with it all. He’d at least get a consolation prize if he was going to go down.

“I’ll consider a boon for one of my most beloved generals.” Ha. A load of horsehit. Gabriel was alive because he was useful.

“Can I have the other leader? The one you don’t have your eye on. The tall one.”

“After we parade them around and strip all of their dignity from them, yes, you can have what is left of him.” 

“Thank you, my king.” Gabriel bowed and took his leave. He had seen a lot of war and death in his time, but there was something about the way his brother treated living human beings that made him feel sick.

“I’ll see you back at the capitol in three days.” It wasn’t a question. Gabriel bowed again.

“Of course, mighty Emperor.” A brother stopped being a brother once the crown touched his brow.

The king took one of the leaders and Gabriel asked once again for the other one, the tall one who had interrupted his revenge for the death of his brother. The king granted his request in honor of the victory they had wrought together. He was going to send the slave at the end of the month. The victory was short-lived when the king forced Gabriel to fuck the man before he went back to his farm. It was the only time Gabriel was relieved that a partner wasn’t all that coherent. The man was an omega and an omega was meant to be treasured. Gabriel felt dirty when it was all said and done.

The war expedition/ expansion had come to an end with their new acquisition of land and slaves and the stunning General Gabriel, beloved by all, turned out to his farm like a retired horse to pasture.

Retirement turned to resentment quickly, but at least he had his consolation prize. At least, he would soon. Gabriel threw himself into work around the farm, needing to keep busy. He finally found a routine that kept him somewhat sane. He worked out a lot, keeping up with his military training, and then the farm filled the rest of his day. It was spring and lots of animal babies were being born. It was magical. But he was still a soldier at heart with a lot of fight left in him. 

“General Gabriel.” Gabriel looked up from where he had his arm halfway down a pregnant cow’s birthing canal, trying to turn her calf. He blinked in the sun.

“Yes?” All this time on the farm was making him more and more of a farmer. Some of the fight was leaving him, but he was still a commanding general, even in forced retirement, even with half an arm inside of a cow.

“Your bed warmer has arrived.” There was a sneer in the soldier’s voice, even if Gabriel couldn’t see the one on his face. “I apologize personally for the condition he’s arrived in, but you see, it was the emperor’s orders.” Gabriel grimaced, as he finally managed to get the calf to flip.

“Put him up in the house. The slaves will help him get settled.”

“We already put him in your chambers.” Gabriel was appalled. These soldiers had no manners and no class. They had certainly never served under him. They were Michael’s men, through and through. He slowly pulled his arm out and peeled off his gloves. He nodded to the man working with him to take over watching the birthing process. He needed to handle this situation before it got out of hand.

“You mean to tell me you went into my home uninvited, into my private chambers, and presumed where the fuck to put my slave?”

“It’s our duty to deliver him to you.” The smug bastard. Gabriel backhanded him like he was a mouthy child. 

“And it’s my duty to keep you in line.”

“If you touch me again…” Gabriel threw a punch at that challenge. He beat the man bloody, leaving him lying in the dirt, moaning like a bitch in heat. 

“I am a general, boy. You forget your place. Do your duty and fall into line.” Gabriel got off the man’s chest and sighed, wiping his face. His knuckles were cracked and bloody, more the bastard’s blood than his own, but still. He went down to the well and washed his hands and face. 

“Your captain is in the dirt by the barns.” Gabriel told the other soldiers waiting nervously by the door. “Do try to remember your rank when you walk into a man’s home.”

“Yes, General.” These soldiers all saluted, waiting for a command since he was the one clearly in charge here. Their captain was not beloved, but Gabriel was. These men knew who he was and respected him. 

“Get him.” Gabriel sat on the rocking chair on his porch. Two soldiers entered the house and retrieved his omega. An omega was supposed to be treated with care and respect, but the man they brought out, sagging against them, had been mistreated for weeks. “For fuck’s sake.” Gabriel spat as they gently put him on the ground before Gabriel. “What happened to him?” One eye was sealed shut, swollen shut, blood caked on his face. Blood was caked everywhere. He was naked and dirty. He was emaciated, probably starving, and bruised. He had been beaten down. Gabriel knew his brother’s tricks. He had probably been tortured for the weeks he had been left in Michael’s care. 

“We had to keep him in line. Captain’s orders. He’s a spitfire. The emperor told us to do whatever we wanted to keep him--”

“Broken.” The man flinched at the word that left Gabriel’s lips.

“He’s just a slave.” One of the men spoke up and was quickly elbowed by the man next to him. 

“Slaves are still people and should be treated as such.” Gabriel quietly reprimanded. “Clean him and tend to his wounds, carefully.” He added with an arched brow.

“Begging your pardon, general, but don’t you have slaves to do this?” One of the men, probably next in rank after the captain, asked meekly.

“My slaves didn’t fuck him up. The responsibility is yours. I take care of my people and this man was supposed to be under my protection. He is under my protection now. Treat him as one of your soldiers and if I approve of the job you’ve done, you all can leave with no more offense between us.”

“What happens if you don’t approve?” The youngest soldier asked. 

“Then more of you will be looking like the captain when you do leave.” The soldiers paled and saluted.

“Yes, sir.” They helped the slave up and brought him down to the river. They meticulously washed every inch of him, making sure he was cleaner than he had been in weeks. They bandaged his wounds with the skills of a military healer, bandanging like he was their fellow wounded soldier so the blood would stay in and the bugs and dirt would stay out. Gabriel sent a slave down with some clothes for the omega. He would have to send for the tailor. He would have to send for the doctor too. Gabriel had a feeling that everything was going to change with the arrival of the omega.

His long table was fuller than usual that night. Gabriel’s slaves all lived on the property with him and they all ate together in his dining room three times a day. He kept glancing at the battered omega at the end of the table, seated in a place of honor that everyone but the omega seemed to recognize. The omega picked at his food, mostly just drinking during the meal. He was too thin and maybe that was why he wasn’t eating. Gabriel excused himself and made something that was a lot lighter, serving that to the omega instead.

“This won’t make you sick.” He told him, placing the plate in front of him.

“Thank you.” The omega said quietly. He waited for a minute, making sure Gabriel was back in his chair at the other end of the table before he dug in. He ate like a man starved and it hurt Gabriel to think how long this man probably had been starved. “You are the master of this house?” He asked in his accented voice. It was raspy, maybe from disuse, maybe from torture, maybe from both. “How is it you are serving us?”

“Gabriel’s different.” The cook spoke up. “We’re all treated well here.”

“Better to be free.” The omega challenged.

“If we were freed, we’d be killed or shipped off to worse masters than he.” She didn’t blink, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “We don’t get to change our stations under the emperor.”

“The emperor.” The omega repeated, his tone falling flat. “Your master is his brother, no?” He looked at Gabriel. “Right? You are his brother?”

“Half-brother.” Gabriel revealed. His slaves gasped. “We share a father.” The fact that he wasn’t Michael’s full brother was what had helped keep him alive this long.”

“You are still a threat to him.” The omega mused. “But more useful alive, no? You are quite the conqueror. More so than him.” Some of the slaves gasped again. 

“You must not say such things out loud.” The cook, Ellen, chided him. “Do you want Gabriel to be killed?”

“Why would I care what happened to the man who is responsible for what happened to my people?”

“What happened to your people was never supposed to happen.” Gabriel sighed. “The emperor changed his mind at the last minute and ruined--” He caught himself. “He changed the agreement. I would have preferred to keep you all free.”

“Freedom is dangerous to your emperor. Free means you can challenge him if you ever decide you want to. None of you are free, not even the master of this house. In my home, a man would rather be dead than not free.”

“Well, keep talking like that and you’ll get your wish.” Ellen nodded. “Keep eating. You’re too skinny.” 

“You are the house mistress?” The omega studied her.

“Goodness, no, honey, I’m just the cook. I’m a slave too. Honestly, you’re the closest thing to a mistress that I think we’ll ever have.” The omega’s eyes darkened as he stared at Gabriel with an accusation in his eyes. 

“Yes, well, I know your master here knows how to fuck me when I’m unconscious.” The table buzzed at that and Gabriel covered his face with his hands. “I recognized his smell as soon as we arrived. He claimed me back in the capital. It was how I know he is a slave too, fucks on the emperor’s command.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s voice rang above the din as he uncovered his face. “It’s not how I usually operate. I’m so fucking sorry. It was the only way to get you from him.” The omega made a face, shrugging like he didn’t care. His putrid scent was the only way they knew he was offended somehow. He delivered his last blow as calmly as the last, the heavy sigh at the end giving more of him away.

“Don’t worry, General. He had his fill.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Gabriel learned only two things about the new member of his household: he was charismatic with the other slaves and he smelled divine. He kept his mouth shut about those two things and went back to his daily routine. He worked out before dawn until the animals woke up and then it was back to the farm. They were working the fields and while he didn’t enjoy that as much as the babies being born, Gabriel threw himself into that work wholeheartedly.

“How are you settling in, sweetheart?” The omega’s bruises were fading, his cuts and abrasions scabbing over. The doctor had visited a couple days before and gave the omega a clean bill of health. He had rebandaged what needed rebandaging and warned Gabriel to not engage in sexual intercourse for a few weeks. Apparently those goons had done damage down there too. Fuckers. Gabriel hated soldiers that acted like animals. They had no honor and they did much more damage than they needed to. He had been taught by his father to be a gracious winner and a gracious loser, something Michael had never been taught.

He pushed that particularly venomous thought away and focused on the fields. The seed was in but as was life on a farm, there was always something to do.

The omega glanced up at Ellen before refocusing on the soup she had brought him. 

“I am fine, Ellen.”

“How are you settling in?”

“Waiting for him to pounce isn’t particularly settling.” He nodded at the distant form of Gabriel off in the fields. “Why does he work like a field hand? He is a master of a household and a mighty war general.”

“He has his own way.” Ellen came to sit next to the omega. He had not parted with his name although she had asked. She didn’t pry. He was allowed to keep whatever close that he needed to. He was a sweet boy. Couldn’t be that much older than her own girl, Jo. So Ellen took to mothering him like she did the rest. Forget that he was a seasoned warrior by Gabriel’s telling of it. “He misses being a general. The emperor forced him into retirement after the war. The farm keeps him busy and brings him some peace.”

“Why is he avoiding me? I was brought here to pleasure him, no?”

“Gabriel-- he is not a forceful man. He will not do anything to you that you do not want. The emperor is not here to order him otherwise.”

“I stress him out.” The omega had a hint of a smile in his hazel eyes.

“Yes, but I happen to think you also calm him down too.”

“You give your opinion easily for a slave.” The omega decided. He didn’t mean anything by it and so Ellen was not offended by the observation. She did. And she was proud of it.

“So do you, sweetheart.” She grinned. “If you want Gabriel to approach you, well, you’ll have to approach him first. He’s still ashamed of what he’s done.”

“I do not pity him, Ellen.”

“I know, sweetie. Nor would he want you to.”

“Why do you mother him? He is a grown man. He is royalty. He could kill us all and no one would care.”

“Because he’s not like the rest of them and for that he has no one. We’re all he has. We’re his household and his family. And he treats us as such. He pays us wages under the table.”

“Why under the table?” The omega squinted at her.

“No, sorry, it means he pays us but in a way so no one will know. Slaves don’t make wages, but Gabriel makes sure we’re compensated for our work. He is a fair man. He even values omegas.” Ellen nudged him ever so slightly, a knowing look in her eye.

“Humph. I do not appreciate your matchmaking.” The omega looked troubled. “I know I will have to bend to not break, Ellen, but I am not in a rush for that day. I will not look for trouble with your master and mine.” His voice was soft. “I am happy for all of you, but I will never be settled here, behind enemy lines.”

“Honey, you could run all the way back to your country and you would still be behind enemy lines.” Ellen didn’t mean to be cruel. She just-- she understood in her way. And she knew the sooner he found some happiness, the better it would be for him. “Gabriel said you were a warrior, a leader in your home.” The omega’s spine straightened.

“He is correct.” He said hesitantly. “I would be killed if I went home, no?”

“You’re dangerous to the emperor if you’re not bending.”

“Mm, yes, he likes to bend people in more ways than one.” Ellen shivered. She hesitated before deciding that maybe her story would help him more if he knew.

“I know. He took my daughter.”

“Why didn’t Gabriel get her back?”

“She was taken before I came to join Gabriel’s household. We were conquered too, sweetheart. Gabriel has looked for her, he found her, but as she is pregnant with one of the emperor’s spawn, he will not part with her until he has used her up.” The omega frowned, considering what she was telling him.

“I am sorry.” He offered after a tense minute as if an apology would soften everything between them. “Your master seems like he is a good man, but that does not make him desirable to me.”

“I wasn’t trying to make him desirable to you.” Ellen said, standing up. “I have to get back to the kitchen if you want to come help.” Gabriel had not given the omega any tasks other than to heal. “You know how to mince?”

“Yes, ma’am, I do know how to chop the vegetables.”

“Good.” She smiled. “I wanted you to know that I know how it feels to lose everything. I’ve been conquered too.”

“Thank you, Ellen, you are a good woman.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Sam.” He said softly as he stood, following her inside. “My name is Sam, Ellen.”

“Pleased to meet you, Sam.” She gave him a warm smile, reaching back to rub his arm reassuringly. “Now let’s put you to work.” 

Sam stayed with Ellen the rest of the day. She gave him little tasks to do, sitting at the small table tucked in the corner of the kitchen. Most of the staff didn’t even notice him as they came and went, working on their daily tasks. It was nearing evening when Gabriel came into the kitchen. Sam shrank back, not because he was frightened, but because he wanted to observe the general when he didn’t know Sam was around. He watched himself around Sam.

“Ellen, you goddess! This smells so good!” Gabriel grabbed a spoon and sneaked a bite. Ellen smacked him with the nearest utensil and Gabriel yelped, the both of them laughing as the moment passed. 

“How are you, Gabriel?”

“I’m tired, Ellen.” His shoulders slumped and his scent hinted at a moodiness Sam hadn’t picked up on but Ellen had. “I worry.”

“We are safe.” She reassured him. She scrutinized him out the corner of her eye before she turned and gave him a hug. Gabriel seemed to melt into the hug, clinging to her for a moment. Sam’s eyes widened and he scooted his chair back to try to leave. But the embrace had already ended and instinct told him to stay still. Alphas liked to chase omegas who ran away, especially in this strange kingdom where ‘no’ seemed to mean next to nothing.

“How is he?” Sam had a suspicion he was the one being asked about now. Ellen smirked and directed Gabriel’s gaze to the corner with a giant omega was hunched over a table trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

“Ask him yourself.” Ellen nodded. “Don’t be shy.”

“I’m not being shy.” Gabriel grumbled as she shooed him over. He headed over anyway. “Um, may I?” He asked, gesturing towards the other chair. The omega made some gesture that seemed to imply permission and Gabriel slowly took the seat opposite of him. “Thanks. How are you? You seem to be healing okay.” The alpha seemed skittish, something the omega was not used to. In his homeland, if an alpha liked you, they could chase you down and try to initiate something right then and there. If the omega submitted then it was fair game. And here was an alpha who didn’t seem to know how to even look him in the eyes.

“Yes.” Sam grunted.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you two. Talk!” Ellen prodded from the stove. Both men shot her a nervous look and she chuckled, walking out of the kitchen to go get some things from the produce.

“She means well.” Sam offered.

“She’s the best person I know.” Gabriel replied with a wry smile. “That’s why she’s in charge, not me.”

“Well, you raped me.” Sam looked him in the eyes. He had a feeling this was the crux of it all for both of them and it was what really needed to be addressed.

“Yes, I did.” Gabriel didn’t look away although his shame and self-loathing was evident. Sam wasn’t sure if Gabriel even knew how apparent it was. “And I am so sorry.” Sam waited for him to blame the emperor but he didn’t.

“Ellen defends you, you know.”

“I’m not innocent. I violated you and for that, there is no excuse.” Gabriel glanced down, almost a gesture of submission. Sam was surprised. Perhaps the general was not like his brother after all. Perhaps he was the man Sam had thought he had been when he agreed to surrender.

“I don’t want to have sex with you.” Sam stuck to business. 

“I wasn’t going to try anything.” Gabriel’s face was red and his voice sounded strangled at the thought. Sam hummed in response, waiting for the alpha to calm down before he continued.

“My heat is coming up next week and I will want to have sex with you then. If you do not disappoint me,” he smiled cunningly, “perhaps all can be forgiven.”

“I’m not going to--”

“I’m not asking. You are the alpha of this house. And as omega, when I go into heat, I will require your services.” Sam smirked, leaning forward. Gabriel leaned in a fraction, his nostrils flaring, before he pulled back. It was enough for Sam to deduce that he smelled appealing to the alpha, enough so for him to get it up when the time came. “Consider it redemption, general.” His eyes twinkled with mirth as he stood up. “You’ll know when I need you. It’s hard to miss when a bitch goes into heat.”

“O-Omegas are precious.” Gabriel stuttered in response, he was so stunned that he found it difficult to keep up with what exactly the omega was proposing. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Do you want to know my name?” Sam turned at the doorway. Gabriel was an odd alpha. Sam didn’t find him all that remarkable outside of the battlefield, but he appreciated that he had character after all. 

“Yes.” Gabriel all but whispered. He looked lost and Sam couldn’t find it in him to pity the man.

“My name is Sam.” And then Sam left, retreating to somewhere safer, letting Gabriel sit and think about all that he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam hated this. He hated this sprawling farm and the quiet way of life that came with the sprawling farm. It was too quiet, everything could come rushing back. It was too much like being back home. Everything had changed so fast-- he hadn’t been able to process all of it. He hadn’t been able to say goodbye to his family. He hadn’t been able to say goodbye to Dean.

Sam rubbed his stomach. He knew exactly what had happened to his brother. Had smelled the emperor’s pup in him before he had been dragged away to the General’s farm like the retirement prize that he was. The emperor did not want Gabriel to become dangerous, not while he didn’t have any reason to strike him. So he sent an omega that had apparently caught the General’s eye to warm his bed and bear his pups. Sam would rather be dead than to end up like Dean.

He wished the General would give him some tasks to do. He knew his way around the farm. He had been visiting the stables to try to get to know some of the horses, but the stablehands gave him such suspicious looks that he stopped going. They probably thought he was going to try to steal a horse and make a run for it. He was so angry he hadn’t even thought of that. He had just been looking for some comfort. He missed his horse. He missed the heat of battle. He missed his brother.

Sam made it two more days before the everything that had been building up finally burst. Thankfully, his status as the General’s omega, as much as he hated that particular title, had awarded him a large room of his own. He even had a door that could lock, but he didn’t bother using it. He’d save that for when his heat came and so did the alpha. Procuring the General’s services seemed like the best way to achieve what he had been sent to do. If the alpha held off until his heat, well, then he’d be begging for his cock. Except Sam didn’t beg ever. He didn’t reward alphas who don’t know how to chase him down.

Sam curled up on his bed, growling when the first sob got stuck in his throat. He would not cry, not here, not behind enemy lines, but then everything came up, one thing after another since the battle, everything that had been ripped away from him in over a month, and he wept for it all. Emotions weren’t discouraged back home, but he had been loath to share any kind of vulnerability with his enemies. The quiet country life and the kindnesses from the other slaves had been wearing him down, so he mourned the life he would never get back and the loved ones he would never see again. He grieved the men and women he had led into battle who had lost their lives only to have their people enslaved to a monster.

He didn’t know how long he grieved, his face buried in his pillows, but he tried to stop when he heard the door creak open. He hoped it was just Ellen, but his nose told him he was not so lucky.

“General.” He wiped his face. He didn’t need to know his face was red and splotchy. His brother had told him he was an ugly crier. He didn’t mind it. He didn’t need to be pretty to get everything off his chest. “My heat has not come yet.” Gabriel faltered in the doorway and Sam half-wished before he caught himself that the alpha would be brave and just get this all over with. He was so fucking tired of waiting for the other shoe to fall.

“I’m not here for that.” The alpha had plucked up some courage because he came all the way into Sam’s room, shutting the door behind him. Sam’s brain focused on the fact that he hadn’t locked the door. Sam was still healing, too weak to do much damage, but maybe strong enough to run away if he needed to. Maybe. “I came to check on you.” He sat down on the chair across from Sam’s bed. “Are you okay?”

“What do you want from me?” Sam spat. “This is not the way a noble enemy behaves, with trickery and false intentions.”

“No false intentions.” Gabriel sighed. Sam had not noticed the darkness under his eyes. Gabriel carried a heavy weight. Part of Sam felt somewhat mollified that he seemed troubled. He should feel troubled. “This is a shitty enough situation without it needing to be shittier.”

“I do not know what you just said.” Sam stared at him blankly, wiping at his eyes again. Gabriel’s gaze felt almost concerned when it flickered over his hollowed cheeks, fading bruises, red, puffy eyes. “I know the words, but I do not understand their meaning together. Your people have a funny way of saying things instead of just saying what you mean.”

“I’’ Gabriel winced. “I suppose you’re right. We do.” He looked down at the floor before looking back up at Sam. “I would like to try to be friends.”

“But we are enemies.”

“And we share an even worse enemy.” Gabriel didn’t dare speak any more plainly than that, but the gleam in Sam’s eyes signaled that he understood that just fine.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Sam said after a moment of reflection. 

“Yes.” Gabriel breathed. Sam looked at him again, an odd expression crossing his face.

“We are not friends, General.” Sam replied in a firm voice. “I do not think we will ever be friends. You have cost me too much to be a friend.”

“An ally then.” Gabriel offered. “I’d rather a knife at my throat than my back.” Sam cocked his head, pondering that meaning. He didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know. He figured that Gabriel didn’t want any more enemies than the ones he already had. Gabriel didn’t like false intentions too. 

“Attend my heat first.”

“Why?”

“Your master has commanded you to fuck me.” Sam’s eyes twinkled. “At least in my heat, I will be willing, no?” He enjoyed watching the general squirm. He enjoyed hurting him. He enjoyed rubbing in the fact that Gabriel’s character was not as pristine as he would like it to be. “I know I can be cruel, General. I would like to know when I will get to know your cruelness in return. I’d like to know if what you did was a blessing or a curse.”

“He is much more cruel than I am.” Gabriel gritted his teeth. “He would fuck you until you were carrying his child and then he’d fuck you even more.”

“Then I should be grateful my brother got pregnant first?” Sam sneered his question, feeling more vulnerable than he was comfortable with. “I would like you to leave my room now.”

“How long until we are past all this?” Gabriel sighed, standing up. His attitude annoyed Sam, but his words struck deep into a nerve.

“I will never be over what you and your country have done!” Sam shouted. He moved faster than Gabriel thought he was capable of, pinning the alpha to the wall. His elbow pressed hard against Gabriel’s throat, his eyes daring Gabriel to say or do anything more. Gabriel’s breaths came in more quickly and Sam felt delighted in scaring the man who had caused so much harm. His delight was short-lived when he realized Gabriel’s breathing had changed for a much different reason. Sam growled, scenting the shorter man’s arousal. He tossed the general to the ground, stalking back to his bed, and raking his hands through his hair. He was extremely annoyed now. He had wanted the general to fear him. But the bored part of his brain was also curious as to why being treated in such a way had elicited such a reaction from the alpha.

Perhaps he could research this some more during his heat when he felt less like killing the alpha that brushed himself off and hurried from his room. Fascinating. Sam returned to his fetal position in bed, pulling up his covers. At least Gabriel had the decency to close the door behind him and leave Sam alone to his grief and thoughts. Being conquered had taken more than his old way of life from him, it had also taken away any hope of a good future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: SEX. Some bdsm included. Some kinks also. Two enemies enter a bedroom and learn exploitable weaknesses. What could go wrong?
> 
> AKA the best damn sex of Gabriel's life happens in this chapter. Enjoy!

Gabriel didn’t know how to feel about what had happened in Sam’s room. A part of him that he usually tried to hide had just come out in response to the giant omega manhandling him like he was nothing. He found that all kinds of arousing, but now he just felt shame. He was an alpha, by the gods! He was supposed to be different! 

Sure, he had experimented some, but sex had always been quick and hurried. He didn’t get much of it other than what he could find behind the tents of a military camp. He had always been so selective with his lovers because it didn’t take long for them to find out that while he could perform what they expected an alpha to perform, he really preferred being on the receiving end of things. He had really only had one real lover-- the rest, which were also a low number, had been one night stands to take the edge off before a battle or afterwards.

Gabriel didn’t know what to feel or what to say to the omega, so he threw himself into his farmwork, avoiding the whole house for five days. He didn’t come in to eat. He didn’t come in to sleep. He didn’t come in to bathe. He just stayed away. And thankfully his household was used to his eccentricity that they left him to his own devices and Sam who didn’t know him at all was content to keep him far away.

“Gabriel!” Gabriel looked up from where he was trying to dig up a stump. Some of his men were helping him, but they were thankfully quiet and didn’t pry. The whole house was conspiring about what had happened, but they at least left him out of it. They all thought it had to do with the fierce, handsome omega who they all secretly hoped would choose to settle down with their alpha general. They wanted to see Gabriel happy and they had a feeling that when the dust finally settled, this omega could be the key to that.

“Hi, Ellen.” Gabriel couldn’t meet her eyes and he knew he was a coward for that, but for once he didn’t want to share what he was feeling. 

“Sir.” She said cheekily. “Don’t think we won’t be talking about all this avoiding you’ve been doing, but I’m not here for that.” Gabriel made a curious sound, raising a sharp eyebrow. “Your omega has gone into heat.”

“He’s not my--”

“He sent me to get you. He said to tell you he requires your services now.” Ellen pursed her lips together , trying not to laugh. “Or else.” Gabriel cursed softly as his cock twitched at the potential threat. Fuck. The omega knew and he wasn’t playing fair.

“Fucking--”

“Be careful how you finish that.” Ellen warned, pointing at him. “He’s a good lad. He’s just not used to your ways. In his home, the alphas practically chase down the omegas in the street and try funny business right there to get a mate. So while you don’t have to fuck him in field where we all can see, at least show up like the general you are to the battle that will be.” She quirked up an eyebrow. “Besides, it will do you some good to get laid. Both of you!” She bit her lip to hide her laughter but it was too late. One of the men chuckled and then coughed behind Gabriel. Gabriel scowled, but he started walking towards the house. “Uh, I’d wash up first if I were you. He’s not going to appreciate you walking in there smelling like that.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but started walking towards the river instead.

“Thanks, Ellen.” He called over his shoulder.

“I’ll send some fresh clothes out to you.” She hollered after him. “Not that you’ll be needing them long!” She couldn’t contain her laughter anymore, one of the other men hooting. There were chuckles all around as Gabriel jogged down to the river, thankful for his stash of soap, razors, and towels he kept in the nearby river shed.

He washed quickly, trying to tamp down the excitement building in his veins. He hadn’t gotten laid in a long time, and it had been years since it had been with someone who knew about his more secret tastes. He would provide his services as required, but he wondered if the omega would somehow incorporate his more base desires. Part of him, the foolish part that had already forgotten that man was an enemy on a battlefield not long ago, wanted Sam to fucking own him, make him forget his own name before he reached his climax. He more than wanted that, he longed for it. He needed release from the pressure of being who he was, brother to who he was brother to. The soldiers had probably made it back to the capital by now. Gabriel’s offense would probably be punished one way or another. Maybe Sam could get him to forget all of that for however long his heat lasted.

He finished washing, having cleaned himself very thoroughly, and dried off in record time. Good to her word, there were dry, clean clothes waiting for him. It was kind of thoughtful that they were the style of clothing that was easily removed or… ripped. Gabriel’s cock twitched again, thoroughly enjoying the thought of being pinned and his clothes ripped off. Oh for fuck’s sake. Gabriel could use a heavy dose of shame to keep it in his pants. That was not what he was going to the omega’s room for.

He ignored the knowing looks of his household and strode into the house very much like the general he was heading into battle. It was a battle, they all knew it. Alpha, omega-- they were still enemies and fucking couldn’t change that. Honestly, the omega would find it easier to suffocate him during his refractory period. That would be one war that would be over. He sucked in a breath before bringing his hand up to knock on the door. He tried to steel himself, but there was no good way to prepare to do what they were about to.

“Ellen told me your behavior is… like a gentleman and not a coward.” Sam sounded like he was reciting from a book as he pulled his door open. “Come in, general. I will not bite. Yet.” He smirked. Gabriel entered the room and then Sam closed the door behind him, locking the door with a resounding click. Gabriel glanced back at the door but the omega intercepted him. “You took your time. I wasn’t sure you would come with the message I sent you.” Gabriel took in the flushed skin that alerted him to the fact Sam really was in heat. He was a living, breathing, male omega who needed help.

“I’m at your command.” Gabriel shrugged. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

“Oh, general, I like the sounds of that.” Sam laughed, almost giddy. “I hope you don’t mind, but Ellen let me have some of your wine. You have good taste.” Sam sat on the bed, pouring another glass. “You might as well get that-- how do you say it-- get that stick out of your ass?” He laughed again, handing Gabriel a cup and taking another long sip from his. “This is the best I have felt in weeks. I am ready for fucking!” He tilted his neck back, exposing his throat. Gabriel moved forward a step and then forced himself to remain still. “Oh, so you are an alpha at all. Come and get it, alpha.” Sam put his glass down and scooted back on the bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor. “I haven’t had a decent cock in some time, alpha, I’m hoping your knot will do the trick.” He didn’t bring up that he had already had Gabriel’s cock in him once. He knew. Gabriel knew. And there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

“You just want to dive in then?” Gabriel asked, tossing the wine back quickly. Sam seemed to have the right idea. The hormones would take over eventually and at least the wine might get them through the awkward, fumbling part before the hormones took over. “I haven’t had my rut in a while…” He trailed off when he saw the delighted look on Sam’s face. “I don’t know if this will trigger it.” Sam lunged, rolling up to his knees even though he was still healing from what had happened with those incompetant soldiers. He grabbed Gabriel’s jaw with one hand before pressing a kiss firmly on his lips. It hurt too much to feel good, but it was a kiss Gabriel could give in to, having to almost submit to the omega’s touch to deepen it.

Sam grinned as he pulled back, finally releasing Gabriel’s jaw that had begun to ache from the pressure.

“You will do nicely.” He decided, his eyes darkening when he glanced at his fingerprints red on Gabriel’s jawline. “Very nice, general. Now let’s get to the part where I get to see your cock.” He grabbed Gabriel’s shirt and yanked, efficiently ripping the front of Gabriel’s shirt in two. Sam laughed low as he saw Gabriel’s reaction. “You can take off your own pants if losing clothes worries you.” Gabriel was enjoying getting his clothes ripped off of him, but he had then factored how strong the omega must be to do that while still injured. It had been… sobering. And hot, all kinds of hot.

“I’m not worried about my clothes.” Gabriel made a face as he quickly pushed his pants down. Thanks to Ellen’s wardrobe choices, he had been commando. Sam whistled to show his appreciation.

“I will make you a deal, general.” Sam’s eyes gleamed. “You give me what I need and I will give you what you want. I have fucked a few alphas like you. I am more than well-enough equipped. He reached down in his pants to pull out the head of his cock. He stroked it a couple of time as Gabriel watched. Gabriel’s mouth went dry at the size of the omega. He was blissfully proportionate. Gabriel wanted him. He wanted what he was promising. And so he was eager to comply when the omega removed his pants and then rolled over onto his hands and knees facing away from Gabriel. He presented his pink hole that was already leaking slick. “Now fuck me, general.” Sam practically purred. “And I will make it very much worth your while.”

Gabriel surged forward, almost tripping over his pants, as he clambered on to the bed. He pressed in a couple fingers to test the omega’s flexibility but Sam’s snarl had him replacing his fingers with the head of his cock. “Yes, alpha, give it to me.” Sam’s hands gripped the sheets as Gabriel set a fast pace. He was not prepared for just how vocal Sam was in bed, cursing, urging, praying while he was fucked into the mattress. Sam was so quiet normally-- Gabriel heard more words in that span of minutes than he had heard the whole time Sam had been on the farm. “Fuck, general, you are so close to being rewarded.” Gabriel sped up, thrusting into Sam a little more roughly. Too much talking meant not good enough fucking. And sure enough, the omega made little more than garbled, breathless sounds as he met each and every one of Gabriel’s thrusts. He was no less loud, screaming his way through his first orgasm of the day.

Gabriel had not reached his climax, so he pulled out after fucking Sam a few more times, ensuring that he was truly pushed over his edge. Sam cussed in his native tongue before he adjusted his position, flopping back on the bed and wiping his damp hair from his sweaty face.

“You will do.” Sam panted out with a pleased smile and that made Gabriel’s hard cock leak a little pre-cum. He managed to hide it. He would rather not let the omega know that dominance and praise made him all kinds of horny. “Good alpha.” Sam praised him again with a knowing smirk as Gabriel placed his hands over his cock. “Don’t hide your cock from me, alpha.” Sam ordered, amused at Gabriel’s prompt obedience. “It is too pretty to be hidden away. Besides, your hands are too small to hide it in its fullness. So good, so pretty, so obediently waiting for me to tell him what to do next with his cock. Does your emperor know you like this?” Gabriel winced and slowly shook his head. He would rather not discuss his murderous brother. It was something of a mood killer. His grimace must have been apparent.

“You lose your voice when you are like this?” Sam pressed on in his questions. “You have been so quiet since we started, not like me.” He added. “Do you like my singing voice?” Gabriel nodded. 

“Answer me.” Sam ordered, testing this theory of his that his general liked to be conquered in the bedroom. 

“Yes, sir.” The answer was almost strangled.

“Sam is fine. I am just your slave, no? But I do find it erotic that you would… hmm, how do you say it… submit to a slave in your bedroom.”

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Gabriel bowed his head. Arousal and shame were both pounding in his veins and he found that it was hard to not touch himself. 

“And ruin my fun? No, general, I don’t plan to tell anyone. I want to keep this all to myself until I figure out exactly how to make you tick. Or scream.” Sam reached down and began to slowly, almost lazily, tug on his cock. Gabriel was impressed when his cock already began to harden under his hands. “I bounce back quick.” Sam grinned, sharp teeth. “Go light some candles, general. The sun is starting to set and I want to see your face when I make you come undone.” Gabriel hurried to get the candles and set them up a safe distance away before he hurried around lighting them. Sam watched him with a steady gaze, pumping his cock masterfully. Gabriel felt his gaze on his ass and on his cock and it made him even harder. He made sure to swing his hips a little extra, something that normally would have made him feel desperate, but in this moment, it made him feel heady with lust. He knew what he wanted and he hoped he was so close to getting it. “Are you finished?” Sam asked as he was lighting the last candle.

“Yes, Sam.” He shivered. 

“Good. Come here.” Sam beckoned and Gabriel forced himself to walk, not run, over. “I have a special plan for you, general. It is inspired by the first time I saw you, riding on your warhorse. You looked so proud up there, you rode so well.” Gabriel’s pulse quickened as he remembered that day. He had an inkling as to where this might go and that was very agreeable with him. “Present.” Gabriel got on the bed and for the first time, showed his back to an enemy, and then his ass. He gasped as oiled fingers roughly breeched him, breaking his silence. Sam tucked that information for later as he drove two fingers in and out at a merciless pace. Gabriel made a keening sound as his body tried to adjust but as soon as he started to adapt, Sam added a third finger. He twisted his fingers, pulling Gabriel’s hole, coaxing it to open for him. “Too bad you aren’t omega, you would be so wet already.” Sam laughed. He pulled his fingers out and slapped Gabriel’s ass hard before adding more oil to his hand. Gabriel yelped, his hole feeling empty and needy, but then four fingers made him cry out as pleasure and pain mingled so blissfully. “You’ve done this before. Not for a long time, but still.” Sam observed.

“Had a lover once.” Gabriel shook as Sam opened him and took him apart all at the same time. “Long time ago.”

“So you pleasure yourself?” It was a question Sam expected to be answered.

“Yes.” A quiet, little sigh escaped with that confession. Gabriel’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, but Sam was already moving his fingers so that he could work Gabriel’s ass cheeks into the same glowing red. 

“Your ass is delicate.” Sam smirked, rubbing the red skin. He slapped Gabriel’s ass a few more times before grabbing the alpha’s hips and forcing him to lie across his lap. Gabriel tensed. “Shh, little general.” Sam started to spank him, alternating slaps to different spots until all of Gabriel’s pale ass was brightly colored. “I enjoy it in all of it’s pretty forms. You should too.”

“Gah.” Gabriel gurgled on his own spit as Sam shoved two fingers up and in abruptly. His body tried to move on instinct but the omega held him in place as he started to lazily fingerfuck the alpha. His cock was wet and heavy against the side of Gabriel’s back. Sam rocked against him, fucking him to his own rhythm. Gabriel’s head sank down, nearly hanging off the edge of the bed as Sam had his way with him. He had no thoughts floating around his mind for once, just frantically trying to keep up with all the fucking fantastic sensations overwhelming his body and his mind. Bliss. Sweet, mindless bliss. 

Sam noticed him started to relax, his hole opening up that much quicker as Sam added a third finger. Gabriel didn’t respond, a dreamlike expression on his flushed, sweaty face. Sam enjoyed that he could reduce the mighty conqueror to this almost pathetic cockslut with just a few right jabs with the right fingers. They hadn’t even gotten to the best part. 

“Get up.” Sam ordered with one final hard slap to the general’s backside. Gabriel howled at that, surprising them both with his volume. In an afterthought though, Sam realized his ass might be quite tender to the touch. Heh. This was only the first day of his heat and he had almost broken the man. This was going to be a good time. “Up!” He grabbed Gabriel’s hair and pulled hard. The man made a broken sound and tried to obey, falling back over Sam in the process. That time Sam struck his leaking cock, relishing the wounded sound he tore from his lips. Oh, he would very much like to see the alpha on his knees, putting those pretty lips and that pretty mouth to work, but they would have to try that later. “Up.” Sam growled and Gabriel finally got a hold of his limbs to finally obey. His ass throbbed, his cock ached, and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. But it felt good. It felt so fucking good.

“Where?” Gabriel was almost breathless as he struggled to be upright. 

“On my cock, bitch.” Sam bared his teeth. The sun had set, Gabriel was not sure how much time had passed and he didn’t care to find out right now. He straddled the omega’s legs, lowering himself down carefully. He lined himself up, slowly starting to sink down when Sam grabbed his hips and yanked. 

“Fuck!” Gabriel’s cry echoed throughout the house as he was fully impaled. His legs were shaking and he thought he might see stars. 

“You are bleeding, general.” Gabriel wasn’t sure where until he felt a hand touch his bottom lip. “You bit right through your lip.” Sam sounded begrudgingly impressed and Gabriel felt his cock fill a little more at the thought of pleasing someone. Sam tilted his legs up and enjoyed the short, warbling cry that emanated from Gabriel. He sounded weak. He sounded broken. He sounded ready. “Ride me, little general.” Sam flicked Gabriel’s heavy, swollen cock, getting the alpha’s attention. He was so swollen, so close to popping his knot. Sam was impressed he had lasted this long. Maybe next time he could bind the cock to stave off his release even longer. “Show me how you parade into battle.” He could see the shame slowly be drowned out by pure lust as Gabriel slowly lifted himself up only to fall back down on Sam’s cock. He could barely rise and couldn’t hold his weight to go back down slowly. “Again.” This time Sam slapped his cock and Gabriel grunted, forcing himself back up, only to fail again. 

Sam wasn’t complaining. Gabriel’s hole was tight and he enjoyed taking him roughly. He enjoyed wrecking him one thrust at a time. “Again.” Slowly Gabriel found a rhythm, but he was off, he was close. Sam could see him tensing up, just about to tip over the edge when Sam sat up, pulling him close and whispered. “Don’t come yet.” Gabriel scrunched his eyes closed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He strained, he strained so hard to control himself that Sam climaxed inside his tight, squeezing hole. Gabriel’s eyes widened at the feeling of Sam’s spend filling him up. He tensed up again but hesitated, wavering on the edge. Slowly, he turned his eyes to Sam’s, pleading clear on his face. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Speak, general, let the house hear your commands.” Sam teased.

“Please.” Gabriel’s voice was almost as wrecked as he was. “Please!” He said a little louder.

“Beg.” 

“Please let me come.”

“Louder.”

“Please let me come.” And Gabriel tried to comply, but he was still being too quiet. Sam backhanded him, spit flying out of his mouth. His body pitched to the side but Sam held him steady with his other hand.

“Louder, bitch, let the whole house know who owns the master of the house.”

“Please let me come, Sam!” Gabriel begged loudly, his need drowning his sense propriety.

“Scream for me, general.”

“Please let me--”

“Okay, good alpha, come for me now.” Sam interrupted, thrilled that he had pushed the general even this far. He grabbed Gabriel’s cock in his hand and stroked him just as Gabriel pushed up and fell down on his cock one last time. He exploded over Sam’s hand and stomach, crying out so loudly that Sam was sure even the stablehands heard him. “Good.” He purred, praising the spent alpha some more. Gabriel had been frozen in place during his orgasm, but suddenly he pitched forward. Sam caught him, easing him to the side where he slumped. Sam moved him on his back so he could slide the man’s cock inside of him. He wanted that knot inside where it belonged. He shuddered as he pushed it in, the knot fully expanding inside of him, locking them together. 

Sam was feeling more than pleased with himself as he lay down next to the practically unconscious alpha. Tomorrow was looking just as promising as the afternoon and night had been. "I think we could be allies." He said more to himself, utterly satisfied. Both men fell asleep quickly, forgoing dinner and bathing to the pure blissful exhaustion they were both in.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of Sam’s heat and subsequently, his own rut that had ended up indeed being triggered, Gabriel woke up alone in his room, in his bed, his body throbbing in more ways than one. He gingerly sat up, testing just how sore and stiff his body was. He felt as if he had been run over by chariots and somehow lived to tell, especially if all the chariots joined together to form a giant omega named Sam. He had been insatiable and Gabriel had frankly enjoyed their time together.

He hadn’t felt this satisfied after a rut in a long time. He reached up to touch his neck, curious about the aching he felt there. His eyes widened as his fingers traced the unmistakable bite mark he found there. What the fuck had the omega done? He stormed out of his room the best he could, fuck the omega’s stunning cock and the limp he had now because of it.

“Sam?!” He let his alpha voice roar and the whole house trembled ever so slightly. No one ever had really ever heard Gabriel’s alpha voice before.

“You’re up.” Sam smirked, coming out of his room. “I see you found my parting gift.”

“Yea, you know you’re supposed to fucking ask first right?” Gabriel snarled. His hand was still up, covering the bite, as if that could cause it all to be undone. Bites weren’t meant to be given lightly. They bound people, whether the people wanted to bound or not.

“Then I guess we're even.” Sam gave Gabriel the smuggest look and Gabriel felt a rage rise up in him like never before. He launched himself at the omega, bowling him over, knocking them both down the stairs. Down they fell, rolling over each other until they crashed on to the level below. The slaves came running but Gabriel had already lunged and dug his teeth into the meat between Sam’s neck and shoulder, leaving a deep, bloody bite. Sam laughed, infuriating him even more, egging him on as Gabriel pushed him into the presenting position. Clothes were easily removed and Ellen forced everyone out as the room as the two became one once again. She could tell the others were too stunned to move.

“That’s it, alpha.” Sam grinned, loving every minute of frantic fucking as the bonding was completed. They were mated and they hated each other. Fucking great. But Sam had his revenge. Sam had one more trick up his sleeve, but he had to be careful with that one. He hadn’t lied to Ellen, he couldn’t, and so she could call him on his next move. She knew how alphas and omegas mated in his culture and she knew he wouldn’t let an alpha mount him that he didn’t want. Sam had never let an alpha fully mount him before.

Gabriel’s knot popped and he sank down on Sam’s back, bringing them both down the floor. “Fuck you.” Gabriel’s voice was muffled. “What were you thinking?”

“Does it matter?” Sam asked lightly. “You satisfy me and I satisfy you. Bearing your pups is not full protection, but being your mate is.” He touched his neck, smiling at the blood on his fingertips.

“I’ve never been so savage before.” Gabriel confessed a moment later. He sighed into Sam’s back, nestling up close. Sam’s view of the general had been somewhat altered of their time together. He was a good partner in bed, and he could give as well as he could receive. He gave his all in whatever he did and Sam could respect that. And there was some underlying attraction… not that he wanted to admit that.

“I could tell by the look on your men’s faces. But I liked it. Felt like being back home.” Sam grinned widely. He was relaxed, but at this point, he would be. Gabriel had been in him more times than he had not. He enjoyed the feeling of Gabriel’s knot, filling him up as much as he could take.

“I should be in control of myself.” Gabriel chided himself. 

“No, you really shouldn’t.” Sam drawled, surprising a laugh out of the alpha. Sam laughed along for a moment before he realized what he was doing. Fucking was one thing. Laughing, lying on the floor, with the alpha’s knot locked inside of him was another thing entirely. It was too fucking intimate. They weren’t friends! They weren’t anything! Gabriel was a means to an end, a ticket to survive, nothing more.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel noticed the tension in between Sam’s shoulders, the muscles rippling as whatever relaxation had been fucked into the omega faded away. He had noticed that Sam was struggling the last few days, wavering between the intimate moments to something cold and unfeeling. “If you’re having--”

“Do not presume anything about me!” Sam snapped. His breathing had sped up and Gabriel felt a pang of worry. Ellen peeked in before hurrying on her way as they were still naked and bound together. Gabriel’s knot started to go down, too tired from their rut/heat to keep it up as long as he usually could. The stress Sam was carrying was starting to transfer to him and he would rather not deal with all of that. He had enough to worry about now that his rut was over.

“Sorry.” Gabriel sniped in a tone that implied that he wasn’t all that sorry. Sam glared at him over his shoulder and Gabriel made a face in return. Sometimes Sam couldn’t place this alpha that he had just had a hell of a week with. It was hard to stay his enemy when he wasn’t the cold, calculating general Sam had wanted him to be. No. Gabriel had to be funny and soft sometimes as well as clever and calculating. He was far too warm to be cold and Sam wanted to hate him for it. He had lost everything because Gabriel had shown up on that battlefield to win. Gabriel poked him in the arm. “If you want to let me know what’s going on in that thick skull of yours, I’m all ears.”

Thank the gods he hadn’t said he was there for Sam even if he just had implied it. Sam was okay with fucking the general, but he wasn’t okay with pouring his bleeding heart out to him.

“What is going on in my skull is that we are allies, nothing more.” Sam felt Gabriel’s knot go down enough to ease the alpha’s cock out of his hole. “Allies with benefits.” He clarified seeing as how they were both stark naked and freshly fucked.

“And these?” Gabriel sat up, sitting cross-legged, before he pointed to Sam’s bite on his neck.

“Protection.” Sam shrugged. He enjoyed the view despite himself, Gabriel’s cock still hard and standing at attention, a slowly deflating knot at the end. He slid down to his elbows, taking the alpha in his mouth, milking the sensitive cock until Gabriel couldn’t take anymore. 

“All right, we should get dressed.” Gabriel said hastily before his spent cock could try to revive itself. Sex with Sam might have destroyed him for sleeping with anyone else. Giving and receiving were both utterly blissful with this omega and Gabriel was slightly concerned about how protective he felt over the idea of maybe losing that. 

“Probably.” Sam stretched. “All of your slaves left the house a long time ago.”

“Ah, well, not many omegas come through here.”

“Omegas are rare here?” Sam asked. 

“I have no omegas on my farm.” Gabriel allowed. “Omegas are supposed to be treasured.” He paused at Sam’s snort. “The emperor’s penchant for slavery has damaged that mentality greatly. I am forbidden, by law, to court an omega woman. I am not allowed to own a female omega. Male omegas are a loophole.” He shrugged. “We didn’t know they existed.”

“It’s more common in my country.” Sam bit his tongue as that information slipped out. He tasted blood and grimaced. 

“I won’t tell him.” Gabriel reassured him. “We’re allies after all.” Sam wanted to smile, but he didn’t. It was better to stay unattached. It was better to hate him. They would all die when Sam’s country won back their freedom. Sam might have to kill him himself. He self-consciously reached up to touch Gabriel’s bite on his neck. And they were mated. That had been his revenge, but it had been dumb revenge. He had bound himself to a man he might have to kill. A man he should want to kill. A man whose pup he might be carrying after a few heats.

“Allies.” He said softly as if in agreement. The deal was struck in blood and bond. They would be allies until the day one of them died. 

“Get away from him!” Sam and Gabriel looked up in surprise as a group of Gabriel’s slaves burst into the room with pitchforks, shovels, and what looked suspiciously like one of Gabriel’s swords. Sam edged away from Gabriel, unsure about who exactly was being ordered about.

“Back against the wall.” The slave in front made a stabbing gesture with Gabriel’s sword and Sam realized with sick delight that they were addressing Gabriel, their master. “Come on, Sam.” Sam was pulled into their numbers and out of the house. Ellen was waiting by the river where she oversaw his washing, drying, and dressing himself before they rejoined the group. Sam scanned the crowd of slaves, taking a minute to realize that they were all present. They had banded together to get him away from the alpha who they seemed to think was attacking him. Hmm. Sam shrugged. Oh well.

“Ellen? Sam asked as they began to walk away from the farm. He glanced back to see Gabriel now dressed, standing on his porch watching them leave. He didn’t look angry. He wasn’t calling after them to bring them back. He wasn’t begging. He looked resigned and… sad. Sam didn’t like noticing that the conquering general felt sadness like the rest of them. He would not pity the man.

“They think Gabriel’s snapped, turned into something like Michael. They were afraid for you.” Ellen informed him.

“What do you think?”

“I think the sooner you tell them the truth the better.” Ellen didn’t hold back. “If Michael finds out about this rebellion, we will all be dead. Who will save your people then?”

“Ellen--”

“No, I know you played him. I know you’re playing all of them. You don’t think I’ve heard the whispers?”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” But Sam bowed his head, his hair falling over his face. 

“Do alphas really treat omegas so vulgarly in your home? Fucking out where anyone can see them?”

“Sometimes.” Sam nodded. “Especially the young ones. A few alphas have tried with me.” And he had mounted them for their troubles. “It is a rite of passage for many mates to pass through.” Maybe that was what scared him the most about what he and Gabriel had just gone through. Gabriel had been the first alpha he let mount him like that. Gabriel had bitten him back. Sam knew deep down that they had truly mated. He was going to need some time to wrap his head around that. The second enemy alpha to come at him and he just went with it. He shook his head, touching his bite mark. “It was real.” He said softly. “But I don’t have to like it.”

“Well, we’re going into the woods. Gabriel has a camp out there. Maybe a few weeks will clear our minds and then we can get back to work. Or Gabriel will send for the soldiers and we’ll all be dead. Either way, let’s get moving.” Ellen sighed. “I’d rather be back in the kitchen, but then this crowd would have no one with some common sense with them.” She shot Sam a look that informed him that he better start talking sooner than later or she would do it for him. 

Sam was proud of himself for pulling off a rebellion against Gabriel. It had been a game of wits. The heat had been part of the plan, but he hadn’t expected to enjoy himself as much as he had. The way Gabriel gave himself over to Sam… so thoroughly and willingly… it made Sam almost heady with pleasure. The bite had been an accident. It had not been in the plan. He did have some explaining to do, but first he was going to enjoy pulling a fast one on the strategist who had ruined his life.


	6. Chapter 6

General Castiel was starting to think this was a very bad idea. Not that he thought the emperor had many good ideas… and yes, he knew better than to say that outloud, but this was one of the worst ideas. Up to a couple months ago, Castiel had been happy as a captain in a remote outpost when the emperor pulled him and made him General Gabriel’s replacement. Castiel pursed his lips and glanced at his reflection in the looking glass. Those boots had been impossible to fill and the men under his command had found ways to let him know.

“How is my army, General?”

“They are doing well, my liege.” He bowed, all the way to the floor, as the grandiose Emperor Michael swept into the room. The other alpha stank of sex, causing Castiel’s nose to wrinkle. “They are yours to command.”

“How have they taken the transition?”

“It took some time but I am confident I have earned their respect.”

“Good.” Michael’s tone implied that was anything but good. Castiel bit his look, casting his gaze on the ground. His mother had always said he was too meek for his own good, but with an emperor like Michael it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“How are you, my emperor?”

“Disappointed.” Michael sank into his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. “Two of my whores have both miscarried in the same week.”

“That’s terrible.” Castiel didn’t have to pretend at that news. Children were a blessing and to lose two so close to each other. “Are the mothers okay?”

“Well, I suppose they’ll recover. I’ve sent them from my harem and had them sterilized. They’ll never have pups again if I have any say in the matter.” He grinned. “And you know I do.”

“Perhaps it was just a fluke?” Castiel knew he shouldn’t stick his head out for these unfortunate women, but he hated how omegas were treated under Michael. He agreed more with his other half-brother Gabriel on how omegas should be treated. They were precious. Michael turned scrutinizing eyes on him.

“Why should you care? They are both slaves, and one of them isn’t even a woman.” Michael snorted. “I loathe him. He is unnatural. But he can take a good beating, I’ll give him that.” He remarked offhandedly as if that was a compliment. Castiel supposed that to Michael, it was.

“My apologies.” Castiel ducked his head down, but it was too late. He had attracted Michael’s attention and even worse, he had attracted his interest. 

“Perhaps I’ll give you the savage.” Michael grinned. “A promotion gift. Why not? I gave the other one to Gabriel as a retirement consolation prize. I should visit them soon, see how they’re getting on.” Castiel blinked, reading between the lines there. Michael wanted to make sure that Gabriel was no closer to producing an heir than he had been before the battle. He hadn’t sterilized the other male omega. “Want to fuck him?”

“I’ll have to decline.” Castiel politely declined. “I don’t want to risk his body shutting down before I’ve had a chance to get acquainted with it since he’s just undergone sterilization.” His response, while it disgusted him, seemed to mollify the emperor.

“Wonderful. Dismissed.” Michael waved him out and waved a whore in. “Shut the door behind you, Castiel.” Castiel bowed and nodded, saying and doing all the right things while wondering how their country was ever going to survive a leader like Michael. He was going to be the death of them all. Gabriel had tried to warn him in his own way. Castiel was going to have to visit Gabriel and his omega. “I’ll have the omega bundled up for you.”

“What?” Castiel hesitated by the door.

“He’s not staying here. If you want him, you have to take him now. If he takes up any more space, I’ll probably just kill him, I mean, he’s probably going to die anyway.” Michael smiled and Castiel had to hide his shiver at the pure evil behind it. He had faced the horrors of war in his short life, but nothing ever could compare to how he felt when he was in Michael’s presence. Michael had terrorized him when he was a child, until their father had Castiel sent away. Michael had already killed his mother, although no one believed Castiel on that matter. Castiel was going to avenge her and countless others someday. He just had to be careful about it.

“Yes, my liege.” Castiel sighed, following the page boy down a different hallway. He was ready to leave, his skin already crawling with being so close to Michael again. He wanted to be headed towards the door, not deeper into his domain. 

“Here you are, General.” The page boy bowed before he yanked open the door to the harem. The perfumed air hit Castiel’s nose like a bad smell. It was too heavy, masking the distressed scents underneath. Omegas recoiled from him as he walked past their beds. “He’s here for the male omega.” The page boy spoke to the Keeper.

“It’s better for him to pass far away from this place.” The Keeper nodded, beckoning for Castiel to follow him. “Please don’t say anything, but I have been keeping him in my sitting room. The Emperor left him in a terrible state.” Castiel could imagine. Michael had a way about him; he made everything worse when he was done with it.

Castiel stepped into the room, grateful that it wasn’t full of the heavy perfume. He sucked down a gulp of fresh air before stepping over to the omega. He was bundled up for their journey already, but his eyes were closed and his skin sweaty. “His wounds are infected.” The healer lifted coats and blankets to reveal a swatch of white bandages wrapped around the omega’s crotch and stomach. Castiel gasped, taking a step back. He could smell the infection, souring the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. He thought for a second that maybe he would have wanted to meet this omega under different circumstances. 

“What happened to him?”

“You really want to know?” The Keeper looked surprised. “Go. Wait outside the harem doors.” The Keeper was shooing the page boy out. “This is no place for a child.” He watched the boy make it out before coming back in the room and shutting the door behind him. “This palace is no place for a child, but you already knew that.” Castiel pressed his lips together. He would not say anything that could be seen as dissent. He knew Michael had tests and spies all over the palace and he would not fall for one over a sweet-smelling omega, especially one near death. “The Emperor practiced his surgery skills on him. He says he sterilized him, but I think the operation was more for pleasure and murder than anything else. His stomach is all slashed up and so are his genitals. He lost his testicles and time will tell if he will lose anything else. The Emperor desecrated him.” The Keeper looked angry and sad all at the same time. “He may not recover. He lost a lot of blood before we were able to get it to stop and that’s not accounting for the blood he lost on the table.”

“Fuck.” Castiel wiped his face with his hands.

“It’s a waste, General. He was a strong, healthy, handsome man when he arrived and he was destroyed for it. I know I am not supposed to say this and that I am risking us both, but if you can, please save this one. He didn’t deserve this. None of them do.”

“I understand.” Castiel nodded his head. The Keeper seemed to care about his charges and they both knew it was only a matter of time before he was blamed for all of the deaths of the ones that Michael killed. “I will try.”

“Be careful about it. He’s setting some kind of trap with this, just like he did for your brother, but still. Life is not without risk in this country.”

“Be careful with your speech.” Castiel finally broke, warning the man. “It’s good to care about these omegas and they should be treated with love and respect. But it does them no good if you are killed. Who will watch over them then?” The man’s eyes watered and he nodded, ducking his head down. He hurried off and Castiel went back to the omega, hoisting him up in his arms and carrying him out of the harem bridal style. He knew a dismissal when he saw one.

He had ridden his horse over and so they were going to have to ride to get back. Castiel managed to balance the man so he was as comfortable as possible as he eased the horse into a trot. They would have to go slow. Castiel’s demeanor was calm, but inside his mind was racing. He had sworn to do right by this omega, but he didn’t know where to go. He didn’t have the supplies or the healer at his little outpost, so he didn’t take the road north. He headed south. Gabriel would know what to do. And he had to talk to his half-brother anyway. There was a chance that the retired general would want nothing to do with him, but Gabriel would still help the omega, Castiel would bet on that. Gabriel had a reputation that preceded him in the army and Castiel would have to depend on that.

“General?” Michael leaned over to the young man standing on the balcony next to him. His broken nose had healed and so had the injuries that Gabriel had inflicted on him. Michael had just promoted him while watching his brother deviate from his intended course. He would need loyal men in the upcoming fight. And so a captain was made general, just like that, at the whim of an emperor.

“My Liege?”

“How long would it take to amass the army and march on Gabriel’s little farm?” The newly appointed general smiled wide, eager to take revenge on his senior officer who had bested him in many, many ways. 

“About two months if you want the whole army, a month if half will do.”

“Half will do.”

“May I ask what the occasion is?”

“Treason.” Michael’s eyes gleamed. “Gabriel and Castiel are plotting against me.” 

“Then the army will march south within the week, my Emperor.” 

“See to it.” Michael waved him off before sinking in a chair and burying his face in his hands. He wept loudly, disturbing half of the palace with his wails. Betrayal always cut him so deeply. What had he done to deserve such traitorous brothers? He had thought any rebellion had been squashed out of their hearts after he made Lucifer such an example, but no, here they were, two of his most beloved generals banding together against him. He couldn’t wait to make them pay.


	7. Chapter 7

“Someone is coming.” Sam was elbowed in the ribs until he woke up.

“Mmph.” The sleeping omega opened his eyes. “Is it the soldiers?” He peered at the sky, noting that it was barely dawn. The sky was just barely lighter on the eastern side. This better be for an emergency if it wasn’t because of soldiers.

“No. I think they come in peace. They’re carrying a white flag.” The man responded, his eyes glancing off into the forest as if the mention to soldiers would conjure them up.

“Then why did you wake me up?” He asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Tensions had been running high as of late, and while it was mostly his fault, he did not appreciate it.

“Because it’s your mate.” There was some scorn in the other slave’s voice, but Sam shouldered it. He had come clean a few days before that Gabriel had only bitten him and then mounted him because Sam had let him, because Sam had bitten him first. He had to confess that he didn’t know why he had bitten him, that it had been instinct, and that had been extremely humbling. They had stayed at the camp out of fear, now that the slaves realized that Sam had more or less played on their cultural differences. They had put themselves in great danger to save him and now as it turned out, he didn’t need saving. He was just mating.

“I’m up, I’m up.” Sam pushed off the blanket. Ellen gave him a look that said everything she hadn’t said over the past few days. He wished she would just say that she had told him so. It would make it easier to get past this all and swallow his pride once and for all. “Gabriel’s here.”

“I know.” She turned away. She had wanted to tell him much sooner, not fucking twenty-six days after their little rebellion. They had been out here for twenty-nine days. Sam only knew because he had cut twenty-eight notches in a nearby tree to keep count. He headed over, cutting one more notch. Twenty-nine.Then he averted his course to head towards where Gabriel was. When Sam was still, he could hear the alpha’s footfalls, the crunching of leaves and sticks under Gabriel’s booted feet. If he was back home, he’d be waiting in ambush, but no, Gabriel was coming for them and making each step known. 

“General.” Sam fell into step next to Gabriel. Gabriel was startled by his quiet approach, but he kept his composure.

“Mate.” Sam flinched.

“I did not think about the consequences when I did that.”

“No you did not.” Gabriel ground out. “Can we break it?”

“I don’t think so.” Sam said softly. “We both reciprocated and the bond took.” Gabriel nodded. He had felt Sam’s apprehension over the past weeks and his guilt. He had also noticed a throbbing anxiety that he couldn’t quite understand. Sam had felt Gabriel’s sadness and worry. And he had hated every minute of it. He had wanted the upper hand over his enemy, but in doing so, he had won the battle that ended up losing him the war. He was mated with his enemy. He was mated with his ally? He could bring up Dean and ask for Gabriel’s help, but he doubted that anyone would help him now. He had been trying to help Dean. It had all been for his country, it had all been for Dean. 

“What has been troubling you?” Gabriel asked as he felt Sam’s anxiety starting to rise again. 

“My brother.” Sam bit out. “I do not want Michael to have him. I want to rescue him.”

“And you wanted to coerce me in some way to help you?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. They hadn’t stopped walking, almost back to the camp.

“I’ve seen how far your help goes with rescuing omegas.” Sam didn’t mean to be hurtful. It was an observation, nothing more.

“Sam, there is only the long game with Michael. There are no shortcuts to victory with him.” There was a look in his eyes and Sam got the distinct feeling that Gabriel was blocking something from him. They both could be secretive. They both could be strategic. 

“And I’ve fucked up some well laid plans?” Sam guessed. 

“Perhaps.” Gabriel said softly. They were back at the camp and all the slaves were up. They were nervous to face their master, especially now that they knew they were in the wrong. Ellen took her place towards the front, shielding some of the more anxious ones. She didn’t speak up for them though. This was something Gabriel and the other slaves would have to talk out.

“W-w-we’re sorry.” One of the leaders stepped forward. “We didn’t know he was your mate until three days ago. “Please don’t punish everyone.” 

“I’m not going to punish anyone.” Gabriel said loudly enough to be heard. Sam and Ellen noticed the resignation in his tone. “We are going to go back and pretend nothing has happened.”

“Why?” Sam had to ask.

“Because Michael is coming.” Gabriel swallowed hard. “He thinks I have committed treason. And I have not.” He blinked. “I will defend you all the best I can, but I cannot promise anything other than that.”

“That’s more than we deserve.” The slaves started to pack up. “Thank you.” Gabriel turned away, sliding his arm into Sam’s, leading him away from the group. 

“We have a bigger issue.” He said. Castiel had brought Sam’s brother to him about a week ago and now that he was on the mend, Gabriel needed help keeping him calm. 

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?!”

“It’s early, but I’m pretty sure.” Sam said softly. “Still you can punish me as you like. I can take it. It’s my fault they rebelled.” He turned away.

“I’m not going to punish you, pup or no pup.” Gabriel hissed, grabbing his arm again to bring him back. “We have a bigger issue here and the pup…” He paused. “I am happy about the pup, but it’s life is in danger. Michael cannot find out or I will lose you and the pup both. I don’t want that.” Sam couldn’t hide how Gabriel’s words affected him. There was care and concern in their bond and he didn’t know how to handle that. He had expected anger and fists, not this.

“I really am pregnant. I am not saying that to shirk out of the consequences of my actions.”

“Ah, Sam, you cannot even presume to know the consequences of your actions. Michael will decide those for us.” Gabriel’s hand on his arm was steadying and Sam found his omega side wanted to stay close to the alpha. He growled softly at himself but stayed close anyway, even when Gabriel moved his hand. “But the bigger issue I’ve been trying to tell you about, the reason I am being accused of treason, is that my half-brother, Castiel, came by.”

“The general who replaced you.” Sam very much listened to gossip. Slaves knew everything.

“Yes.” Gabriel made an expression of displeasure at being reminded of his retirement. “He came and brought a very injured male omega with him. He said he got him from Michael and didn’t have the supplies to help him.”

“My brother?” Sam’s eyes widened and he started hurrying down the path. 

“I believe so. He has changed a lot since I have last seen him, but I am hoping that he will feel more at peace when he sees you.”

“Thank you!” Sam called over his shoulder, sprinting away. Gabriel had to smile, feeling the full gratitude through their bond. Bondmates. It was a funny thing. He had to wonder if it was fate or just the biggest mistake of both of their lives. Maybe both.

Sam and his brother, Dean as they learned he was named, were inseparable for the next few days. Dean made it very clear he trusted none of them, but to everyone’s surprise, Sam defended them. He shared stories of how they had taken care of him, defended him, until his brother was somewhat mollified. He still didn’t trust them, but he didn’t try to attack them when they came to change his bandages or dump the chamber pot or bring the brothers food. About a week after, Dean had enough and started formulating plans.

“Here is what we’re going to do.” Dean peeked around Sam to see if Ellen was listening. They were sitting in the kitchen as Dean was determined to walk a little farther each day. Sam thought he was pushing himself too hard, but he got it. Dean didn’t want to be weak when Michael came back. Michael was an asshole. “We are going to kill that bastard general and then make a break for the border.” Ellen’s eyebrows shot up but she kept calm, waiting to hear Sam’s response. It took a minute and it came with great hesitation, but it still came.

“I cannot do that, brother.”

“Sam.” Dean sounded pained. “What has he done to you? You can tell me the truth. We can face him together. If he’s forced you--”

“Dean, the fault is all mine. I bit him.”

“If you had to submit to survive--” Sam’s words were finally processed. “You what?!”

“I mated him.” Sam’s cheeks were burning hot and his eyes were trained on the wooden floorboards of the kitchen. 

“You--”

“Instinctually. I didn’t plan it. I thought it would be a good way to get back at him, but then the bite turned into him biting me and when he went to mate me, I let him.”

“You weren’t thinking correctly.” Dean tapped his fingers against his brother’s forehead. “It’s not a real bond, Sammy. We can break it.”

“Yes, it is, Dean. I mated him of my own free will and instinct. We bonded. I fucking feel him, Dean, and it drives me crazy, but I can’t hurt him.”

“Then I will do it.” Dean problem-solved like a champion.

“Dean, it’s a real bond. If the general dies… I die with him.”

“Do you even love him?” Dean rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Sammy, what the fuck?”

“Trust me, I know.” Sam laughed joylessly. “I have doomed myself and him. And no, I don’t love him, but I do respect him and enjoy some of our time together.”

“Gross.” Dean made a face as he realized just what Sam meant. Sam liked having sex with the bastard general.

“And I know we’re enemies, but him and I are also allies now.” Sam didn’t go any further than that. He wouldn’t bring up Michael to Dean, not when Dean was still uncertain about Gabriel. Sam felt torn in protecting Gabriel and claiming revenge on him. He was an idiot. He had ended up protecting the man he originally had wanted to hurt. 

“Not who I wanted for family, Sammy.” Dean shook his head. “But I can’t begrudge your happiness.”

“I am not happy!”

“No, but you could be. If this asshole does it for you, then I’ll just call you a traitor to your own kind this once and be done with it. Traitor.” Dean smirked. “But you’re telling everyone back home.” Dean’s strong sense of hope hurt Sam’s heart. Ellen had helped him through this stage and here he was unable to help his own brother. He wanted Dean to have hope. He wanted Dean to make it back. He wanted Dean to survive this. And so he made a plan to go to Gabriel to ensure that. He’d stay behind, be a good mate, and Dean could go free. Gabriel had connections. He could help Sam. And if he was feeling the same way about Sam that Sam felt about him, maybe they could give the bond a proper try. And maybe someday they too could be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations. Tw: non-graphic mentions of past rape and abuse.

“So you are fucking the general and you like it.” Dean had forced himself up the stairs to Sam’s room much to his brother’s concern. “I think I can smell him in here.”

“I smell like him, Dean.” Sam ducked his head down, his throat slightly bared. Submission. Dean caught sight of the healed bite mark and hid his smile. Sammy was all settled down and hadn’t quite realized it just yet. All he and the general needed was a pup to add to their one, big happy family. Then maybe they’d realize the fondness between them that everyone else was starting to see. For starters… Sam sat next to Gabriel at the table now. They didn’t talk much, but Dean noted early on that Gabriel’s closeness was somehow soothing for his brother. That was how he knew this bond was legitimate. That was why he was here to talk his brother down from his path of self-sabotage. Sam thought he had disappointed Dean or so Dean was assuming from how he had been avoiding him the past two days since their conversation. Hanging his head like a beaten pup.

“Sam.” Dean sighed. “I’m not mad at you. We have to do weird shit to survive sometimes and if this is the worst that you have done…”

“Dean, he raped me.” Sam blinked. “I was unconscious, it was back at the palace, but I remember his scent. He didn’t hurt me anymore than I already was. And I know it doesn’t justify it, but he said he had to do it to because of--” Sam trailed off, looking guilty. Dean’s face went blank. 

“Say it, Sam.” His tone that had been teasing was now dull. “Say his name. Stop dancing around me like I am--” Dean sucked in a steadying breath, “-- like I’m broken.”

“I did not mean it like that.” Sam winced. “Michael made him do it. If Gabriel--”

“Gabriel?” Dean’s eyebrow went up at that. Sam seemed to only call his alpha by his military rank, something that had started out of coldness that was surprisingly warmer at this point. Dean knew his brother, knew he didn’t just roll over and submit from having to witness several alphas back home try to mate his brother over the years. They had all failed and Sam had fucked them for their troubles. No complaints from any of the parties. But this was different. Sam had mated, had submitted, even with an unsavory start. 

“General.” Sam corrected himself, but his cheeks were already red again. Dean had to marvel at how easily Sam blushed when they talked about the general-- Gabriel. “If the general didn’t obey Michael, he wouldn’t get to have me.” Sam’s nose wrinkled. He did not like how he had been basically property to argue over to the emperor. “If he had disobeyed a direct order…”

“Sam… I get it. I don’t like it, but I understand. If Gabriel had not taken advantage--”

“Raped.”

“R-raped you then you would still be in that godforsaken palace in that godforsaken harem.” Sam flinched, remembered the palace and the harem, remembering Michael and his excuses for soldiers and commanders. His lousy imitation of a grand court. He preferred the farm. He preferred Gabriel. “Gabriel wasn’t willing either. I’m not saying it excuses him from anything, it doesn’t, but he didn’t want to either.”

“How do you know?”

“You mated him.” Dean shrugged, trying to hide how it pained him to do so.

“Lie down, asshole.” Sam rolled his eyes, moving over so his brother could recline.

“Is it bad that I was relieved?” Dean asked softly as he obeyed his brother’s instructions. He was happier here with Sam. It helped to be far away from the insane emperor. It helped to know his brother was safe and cared for. Sam made him comfortable before lying down next to him. 

“Relieved about what, brother?” Sam asked softly. Dean didn’t open up much and when he did, well, Sam had learned early on in life not to push.

“When he beat me so bad I began to bleed?” Dean’s eyes fluttered closed. “It hurt so bad, but not as bad as realizing that I was relieved I had miscarried.”

“You said it best. We do our best to survive.”

“That’s not how I said it.” Dean deadpanned.

“Well, it’s how I’m taking it.” Sam sighed. He reached over, wrapping Dean in a warm embrace. “I thought I would punish Gabriel,” he said the name softly this time, not faltering, “by having him service my heat. And I wanted him to feel the way I had when I had woken up to realize yet another alpha had taken me against my will… so I bit him while he was unconscious and then moved him to his room.” They both knew what Sam had done was dangerous. He could have easily been killed for the stunt he had pulled. The main reason he was alive was because Gabriel had bitten him back. The bond had been mutual. “Then when he woke up, everything changed. My revenge turned into something else.” Sam grimaced. “I still do not know what it has turned into. He has gained importance and I am relieved.” 

“So what you’re saying is no?” Dean prodded. “I’m not a monster?”

“No, Dean, never. I think you were spared a worse fate.”

“Hmm.” Dean looked unsure but Sam saw how he more easily relaxed into the soft nest Sam had made for him. “Thanks, Sammy, and listen to your big brother. You cannot keep punishing yourself for what happened with Gabriel.” It was weird to use his name, but Dean knew the distinction was important to make for his brother. “I meant what I said. You two have a chance at something. It’s okay to be relieved that even though you started out as enemies… you’ve been able to come to an understanding and foster tentative peace between you. It gives me hope for our countries.”

“There’s no winning with Michael on the throne.” Sam needed to stop referring to the monster on the throne so casually. It was something he had picked up on from his mate. Michael, for better or worse via Gabriel was now his family too. Oh… Did this mean Gabriel might want to marry him one day when the circumstances were better? They had mated already. Sam was pregnant already. If they survived these dark days, what might lie on the horizon? Sam saw a future that he never could have imagined when they lost the war and if he was honest, it scared him. But he still didn’t want to lose it. Not yet. Not until he knew for sure it was a bad idea.

“And the harem whores know that best.” Dean pulled a brave face as he snuggled deeper into the bed. “Lots of people don’t like him. Lots of people are scared of him. One side will eventually win out.”

“Very cryptic.” Sam found it frustrating. 

“The army is divided, Sam.” Dean gave him a smug, little smile. “Michael might rule with fear and abuse, but someday soon, someone will stand up to him.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know his name. All I know is that half of the army is on his side. A quarter of the army is loyal to Michael and the other quarter is undecided, waiting, watching to see what is the best chance of survival.”

“Do you think we will live to see it?”

“I have survived the worst of the odds to date.” Dean smirked. His eyelids had grown heavy and his mouth began to droop. He looked as if he was about to say more, but he instead zoned out, starting to fall asleep. A knock came at the door and Sam pushed himself up in time to see Gabriel open the door. 

“Gabriel.” Sam said in ill-concealed surprise.

“Sam.” It was only then Sam realized he had addressed his mate by his true name. It shouldn’t have felt as momentous as it did. “You’re still awake.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry if I am disturb--”

“No, general, he just fell asleep.”

“Would you join me in my room?” Gabriel asked suddenly. His cheeks flushed crimson as he realized what he had said. “I don’t mean it like that but also I do.” He confessed softly.

“Let’s talk in there.” Sam decided. “But I am coming back to my rooms. I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

“Of course.” Gabriel deferred to Sam’s will. He could never make up for what he had done to the omega, but he was finding that he would willingly spend his life trying to make up for it. He led the way back to his room after Sam carefully closed his door like he was trying to keep Dean sheltered and safe. The brothers loved each other and while Gabriel appreciated the bond they shared, he did not understand it. His brothers had always seen him as a threat or competition. 

Gabriel sat on the bed and offered Sam a spot near him.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Sam couldn’t hide the quirk in his lips that hinted as to how he was trying to hide his smile. “It’s not working.” Gabriel seemed on edge, but Sam wasn’t sure whether it was because of him or not.

“While I wouldn’t mind more, I really just wanted to talk.” Gabriel revealed. Sam’s expression softened slightly and he left standing by the door to come sit down at the edge of Gabriel’s bed. The two of them had never been alone together here, at least not when they were both conscious. It added a certain pressure that Sam found he wasn’t that opposed to. It added a pleasurable tension between them.

“Talk about what, General?” Sam licked his lips, happy with the idea of playing with fire. “What do you need from me?” The way Gabriel stared at his mouth before his gaze dropped down said all that the General didn’t. He wanted Sam to take over, take control. And Sam would, but not yet.

“Uh-U-s-s.” Gabriel’s tongue peeked out and Sam smiled. He needed to talk about that too.

“I told Dean that you raped me.” Sam started out in his usual frank manner. “He said you weren’t willing either.” Gabriel felt as if someone had tossed a bucket of cold, winter water over him. He would always regret what he had done to rescue the omega. He should have tried to find a better way. Castiel did.

“It’s no excuse.” Gabriel hung his head. Sam’s eyes widened at the visible shame. Gabriel was, whether he realized it or not, admitting that he had not wanted it either and that was huge for Sam.

“It doesn’t.” Sam agreed. “But I’m willing to try to someday forgive you. I will never forget and neither will my body, but I think also neither will you or yours.” Of all the ways Gabriel could have reacted, Sam did not expect tears of gratitude. He found himself reaching over, wiping a stray tear away. “I’m willing to try to make us work.” He added. “We bonded for a reason. I’d like to find out what that is.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, whipping, fighting, and something happens to Gabriel but it's not revealed what it is just yet.

Gabriel leaned forward. 

“May I kiss you?” He asked softly. “I promise, Sam, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are treated with the utmost love and respect as is your due as my omega and mate.” He trembled slightly and Sam gave him a crooked grin. Imagine this goddamn general giving such a shit about him, an enemy at best and now maybe a lover too.

“I accept.” His smile turned wolfish as he leaned in and kissed the general, swallowing up the sigh that escaped Gabriel’s lips. This alpha was all his. He hoped, how odd was it to find himself hoping this, that they would have the time to properly explore whatever this was between them. 

“Thank you.” Gabriel said reverently.

“Just do not go treating me like some fragile maiden.” Sam warned. “It never goes so well for the alphas who try.” Gabriel nodded, so solemn. Sam wanted to kiss the guilt and angst away and so he did.

Gabriel’s hands came up to touch his hair and Sam growled. “Yes, alpha.” He whispered huskily before kissing Gabriel again. “Love my hair being touched by you.” This wasn’t about conquest. It was about exploration. It was about learning each other and what they liked. Sam liked his hair touched and he liked to kiss Gabriel’s neck, teasing the permanent mark he had left there. Gabriel had enjoyed that, going particularly breathy. Sam already knew he liked being dominated, so he set out to learn something new. And learn something he did, but what he learned was something new about himself.

He found out that he oddly liked it when Gabriel was gentle and caring with him, when he looked at him like he was a god to be worshipped and any wrong move might end him. “Don’t tell anyone.” Sam growled as he was taken to bed how he would have said a maiden might be put to bed.

“Never.” Gabriel’s word was absolute in his home and Sam knew he could trust him with this as well as himself. And so his legs fell open and he allowed the alpha to move inside. He could blame it on pregnancy hormones, but no one could know he was pregnant, not with Michael coming.

After Gabriel saw them both to completion, Sam surprised them both by curling up next to his alpha and nuzzling his head against his shoulder. He took in Gabriel’s scent and sighed, feeling sated and content.

“I’m sorry for the way we found each other.” Gabriel said softly, turning his head to kiss Sam’s forehead. Sam would have killed a man for thinking he could do such a bold thing, but he found himself leaning into the soft affection. Being mated was weird. It was like learning how to walk all over again. He was bound to this man and this man to him and he didn’t hate it. “But I am glad we found each other.”

“I am glad I did not strike you down on the battlefield… now.” Sam teased lightly. He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s bare shoulder. “It is a weird circumstance we find ourselves in, general.”

“Sam.” The affection in Gabriel’s voice was overwhelming.

“Are we going to survive Michael’s visit, general?”

“If he doesn’t smell the pup.” Gabriel answered seriously. Some tension slid back into his spine and Sam rubbed his back, willing it to go away. He wasn’t ready to leave their bubble and return to reality just yet. “We are mated and I will tell him just that. I will tell him the truth that Castiel brought Dean to me to nurse him back to health and that was the only reason for his visit.”

“And we hope he is merciful?”

“There will be blood.” Gabriel prophesied. He knew his brother well. “Let me do my job and I will make sure none of that blood is yours.”

“I do not want to lose the pup.” Sam whispered. “I do not want Michael to hurt me again.” It was hard admitting his fears to Gabriel, but he was his mate. Who should hear them if not him? Sam found himself bundled up in Gabriel’s arms.

“I will do my best to keep you and our pup safe.” Gabriel vowed. “I will do everything in my strength.”

“Thank you.” Sam leaned into him, his eyes starting to close. “Shit.” He forced himself up and out of his mate’s comfortable arms. “I cannot sleep here, not tonight.” He pressed a repentant kiss to his general’s lips. “I need to be with Dean.”

“He is leaving tomorrow.” Gabriel revealed. “Castiel sent a letter. He wants him out of harm’s way when Michael comes. I would send you with them if Michael would not suspect our pup then.”

“I am staying with my mate.” And that settled it. “Goodnight, general.” Sam stood and made his way to the door.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Gabriel answered from his bed. Sam looked back and gave him a soft smile. 

“Gabriel.” He ducked his head and took his leave, stark naked across the hall back to his own chambers. Gabriel watched him go until his door swung closed. How had he gotten so lucky? He snuggled down into his bed, formulating plan after plan to keep his gorgeous mate and unborn pup safe.

The Emperor came sooner than expected. Sam and Dean had said their good-byes, and Dean had left with Castiel although Sam could tell he was unsure and tense. He didn’t know this general. Neither did Sam. They didn’t know if Dean would be safe with this one or if he took more after Michael than Gabriel.

“Will he treat my brother well?” Sam found Gabriel out in the field, back to work on his farm.

“He will. He’s not like Michael.” Sam let out a sound of relief, grateful his mate had known what was worrying him the most. 

“Good or I would have had to track him down and kill him.” Gabriel nodded, knowing by now that his mate was serious. “Do you need any help?”

“Don’t strain yourself.” Gabriel said lightly enough, but Sam knew there was worry there for him and the pup. That was the only reason he didn’t bare his teeth like he wanted to. “I know you know your limits, Sam. I will welcome any help. It’s nice to have you around.” Sam managed a smile, somewhat mollified. Mated life was an adjustment. Being pregnant was an adjustment. He rested his hand on his still flat belly before he went off to get a hoe. 

Sam and Gabriel worked in the fields for a few hours when they heard the sound of horses and marching feet. “Fuck.” Gabriel wiped his sweaty face and glanced over at Sam, concern evident. “He’s here.” Sam stiffened. “Go into the house and change.” Gabriel ordered, falling back into his general way of being. Sam glanced down self-consciously. He had removed his shirt to work, but now he had to agree with Gabriel. No reason to give Michael any ideas. He dropped his hoe and hurried inside. 

He dressed quickly, wiping himself down before he joined the rest of the household on the porch. There were a lot of soldiers and that alone sent him back when he and Gabriel were on opposite sides and he watched all those men pour into his homeland. His breathing was fast and shallow, so much so that Ellen reached over and squeezed his hand. 

“Emperor.” Sam could hear Gabriel from here. He was proud… it took a minute to place the feeling… of that fact Gabriel’s voice didn’t shake nor belay any of the fears Gabriel had about this meeting. “Thank you for gracing my farm with your presence. How may I serve you?”

“I heard a rumor you were plotting against me. I thought I might come down here and determine that for myself.” Gabriel was quick to take a knee at that.

“Thank you for granting me the mercy of not believing such an untrue rumor at face value, my Emperor.” It made Sam feel sick to see Gabriel groveling before such a wicked man.

“If you are willing to submit to a test to prove your innocence, I’m sure me and my men will be on our way shortly.” Michael smiled. He was enjoying this. Sam trembled. He wanted to hurt him, stop all this madness, and yet he was too terrified to move. He knew what Michael was capable of doing to an omega. His body remembered well. Ellen squeezed his hand harder and Sam sucked in a ragged breath as Gabriel agreed to such a test. He needed to hold it together, not just for himself but for Gabriel and the household as well. He steeled himself. He was a warrior and a leader. He was that fierce’s general’s mate. He was his pup’s omega father. And he came from a long line of strong men and women… Michael would not know how much he affected Sam. He raised his head, straightened his spine, and set his face. He understood now what Gabriel meant-- there was only the long game with Michael, no shortcuts to victory, but gods, Sam couldn’t wait until the emperor got his due.

He didn’t flinch when Gabriel was strung up by his wrists from a nearby tree. He didn’t look away as a sharp whip cut through his mate’s skin. He didn’t wince as Gabriel struggled to hold back his screams. He was a warrior. He was strong. He would not be broken again.

“Where’s that lovely omega I gave you?” Michael asked as he cut his brother down. Gabriel’s back was a broken, bloody mess, and it was beautiful for the emperor to behold. Gabriel still swore his allegiance and fealty and so Michael moved on to better things. “I have half of a mind to test him too.” He looked over at the porch and locked eyes with the defiant omega. “He looks better than the last time I saw him.” He stood over his brother. “How about my men and I take him behind the barn and then we will leave all this unpleasant business behind us?”

“He is my mate.” Gabriel struggled to rise to his knees. “And under my protection. Your quarrel is with me, my emperor.” Sam grimaced at that, hating how willingly the general was throwing himself in danger’s way for him and the pup. “Please.”

“Since you begged.” Michael smirked. “Men, behind the barn.” A group of four dragged Gabriel off and Michael trailed behind after shooting one more look at Sam. As much as he wouldn’t mind playing with that omega again-- something about his fear was so heady-- Michael enjoyed seeing his brother in such a debased state. It put his insecurities at rest to see Gabriel so desperate. He followed his men around the corner which blocked most of what was happening from view of the porch. No one dared leave the porch with the rest of the soldiers staring them down, weapons drawn, daring them to try to help Gabriel. 

Sam was less sheltered, feeling every ounce of agony through their bond when Gabriel suddenly blocked him out. A sharp scream echoed and Sam struggled to hold his composure when everyone looked at him. He didn’t want to know what happened. All he knew though was that something bad had happened to his mate and all he could do was pray that he wasn’t dead.

Michael and his men came back, hands bloody and lips smirking. “Burn the house and the barns.” Michael ordered, pulling himself back up on his horse. “And the move out.” Sam was relieved the animals were out to pasture since he was sure they wouldn’t have been allowed to save them from the buildings being lit on fire with glee. He locked eyes with the captain who had brought him to Gabriel and he curled his lip at the man. He laughed, trailing his torch over wood wet with fuel. The soldiers forced them away from the premises, leaving them to watch from the fields as everything burned. Finally, Michael and his soldiers left, taking what felt like forever to march away. Finally, they were gone.

Sam took off for the barn, determined to find his mate. The barn was falling, burning to the ground, and he couldn’ shake the skin-crawling sensation that he was running out of time. 

“Gabriel.” He found him and he hated that he knew exactly what had happened. His hands trembled as he moved Gabriel away from the burning barn. A flaming beam fell, landing on his leg and he screamed. He didn’t stop though, shoving Gabriel’s body away as more beams came down. His leg was on fire and the pain took his breath away. The others came running, getting the beam off of him and he pitched forward, hitting the ground hard. He crawled forward, getting away from the fire and making it over to his mate. He curled around Gabriel, hoping that his nearness might let the unconscious alpha know that he was safe.

“Send for the doctor.” Ellen pursed her lips. She covered the two of them with her shawl, marveling at how Sam was protecting Gabriel at this point, curled around his body to keep him safe. “Tell him it’s Gabriel.”

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel were on a hilltop, still astride Castiel’s horse.

“He took the bait.” Castiel told Dean. He was sitting behind the omega, but his touch had stayed respectful the whole time, something Dean didn’t understand.

“My brother is down there.” Dean hissed.

“As is mine.” Castiel reminded him. “Gabriel is smart. He knows how to play the game.” They both frowned at the smoke as Michael and his army started to march out. Castiel lifted his arm and Dean jumped as a large portion of the army appeared behind them, all on horseback. “Today’s the day, Dean. Today’s the day we finally fight back.” Castiel dropped his arm and the calvary advanced with a scream, descending upon their emperor and the forces loyal to him in one fell swoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think? <3


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stayed with Gabriel even after the doctor came. His mate still hadn’t regained consciousness, but thankfully he was still alive. The doctor praised them for their quick thinking. Sam and Gabriel’s burns weren’t serious and Ellen and Sam had put enough pressure on the wound that went through Gabriel’s torso that he hadn’t bled out. He was stitched up in a makeshift hospital in the back of the hay wagon. There was some privacy, but not enough for everything that had been done to Gabriel. Sam just hoped it was the soldiers that had done the worst bit, not Michael. They had done to Gabriel what they had wanted to do to Sam and it made him feel sick. Gabriel had promised to keep him safe, but it still made Sam feel helpless. He didn’t like seeing the general brought so low, not like this.

He wanted to hurt Michael and yet he was still frightened of him. That made it even worse. He wanted revenge for what had been done to his mate, for the bloody stripes carved into Gabriel’s back, for the spear that went straight through him, for the defilement that came from Michael’s soldiers, treating his general like a common whore… No one deserved to be treated the way they had treated his Gabriel. Fuck.

Sam was going to be sick. He forced his hands through his hair and paced, limping because of his own burns. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look as he reached over to uncover below Gabriel’s waist.

“I have to tend to him.”

“I know.” Sam blinked. “Be gentle.”

“I will take care of your mate.”

"Thank you." 

When the doctor went in to tend to that damage, Sam limped away to survey the devastation on Gabriel’s prized farm. Ellen had asked him to. She had known he needed a distraction and that he wasn’t the only one. She knew he wanted to strangle Michael with his bare hands if he could just get close enough...

“The slaves need to know someone is in charge. Naturally, it should be you. You’re his mate.” She said softly. “Lead them, please, Sam. I will look after Gabriel for this part.”

“Thank you.” So now Sam was standing before what was left of Gabriel’s home, watching as the fires slowly died down. 

“Put the fires out, please.” He sighed. “The fields were spared, we will clean up and we will rebuild. Those needing shelter can stay at the camp in the woods. It is still stocked from our last visit, but no fires. We do not need the emperor coming back and finding it easy to find our vulnerable and wounded.” He limped over towards the barn. “I want this torn down. We can put a garden here. We will rebuild a new barn somewhere else.” If Gabriel was anything like Sam, he probably wouldn't be a visual reminder of what had happened. 

Sam set his face. He would run the farm, he would take care of Gabriel, he would protect them all until Gabriel was well enough to do so. Gabriel had sacrificed to keep Michael from killing him and the pup. They would take care of him as he healed. He placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it soothingly as he walked around and helped where he could. The men noticed and by nightfall, the rumor that Sam was pregnant was buzzing around the makeshift camp. It made sense considering the lengths they had seen their master go for him. Ellen, Gabriel, and a few others had left for the safety of the camp in the woods, taking the wagon and horses with them. Sam kept the cows in pasture as the weather was good. They would build a makeshift shelter for the cows and then one for themselves tomorrow.

“Is it true?”One of the men spoke up as they ate the fish they had caught from the river. “You’re carrying the general’s pup?” Sam took a risk telling them the truth, but he didn’t want to lie to these people again. 

“Yes.” He nodded. “It is early still, but I am pregnant with his child.” He said it not without longing and the men exchanged looks among themselves.

“You love him then?”

“In my own way.” Sam sighed. “I would fight to keep him safe.” Warriors fought for what they believed in and that was worth more than love to Sam, at least for now. Gabriel had shown him love by protecting him and he didn’t know what to make of that. It made him feel as if he owed him a great debt and he didn’t like that.

“That’s enough for me. It’s clear he loves you in his own way too. He kept you from Michael.”

“Does he know about the pup?” Another slave asked.

“Yes.”

“Ah, he had to keep Michael away from you. He would have torn the pup out of your belly right before Gabriel’s eyes. And then maybe he would have killed you and Gabriel both.” Sam shuddered at the gruesome description. “He did the right thing by you. He gave you all a fighting chance.” Some others nodded. 

“We’ll keep your secret. We’ll take care of you, the general, and the pup.” The slaves promised one by one. Sam was touched.

“I do not deserve this, but I will thank you all the same.” He nodded his head in respect to them and their loyalty. “I just want Gabriel to be okay.”

“That we all do. He’s a good man, better than most.” Sam had to agree with that assessment. He would go check on Gabriel in the morning. He hoped he found him in a better condition than he had left him with Ellen in. She’d take care of him though. Sam would guide the others in the meantime. A slave leading the slaves, but then again, he’d never lost his spark. He still thought of himself as free. Most of them did under Gabriel’s care. The general treated them all as equals. It was another thing Sam had come to respect and appreciate in his general. His pup would have a good alpha father.

\----

Castiel stepped over the battlefield with a practiced eye, his omega in tow. He pointed out the men that needed saving and ordered the execution of those who required ending. He seemed calloused and cold to Dean, his face blank as he pointed out Michael’s captain. 

“Kill him now.” A soldier ran over and hacked off the wounded man’s head, ignoring his cries for mercy.

“What’d he do to you?” Dean scoffed to hide his fear. Had he ended up with an alpha as bad as Michael or worse? He shivered and Castiel whirled around at the scent of his fear. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you here. You’re not healed.”

“The important bits are still inside me.” Dean glowered. He caught a hint of respect from the alpha’s scent and it confused me. “What?”

“I like that you’re not cowering.” Castiel was blunt. “Please don’t ever.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Dean quipped and something close to a smile passed the general’s face.

“This isn’t the place for this. When I get you to my home, I would like to get to know you better, Dean.”

“You know my name and I don’t know yours.” Dean sniffed. “How do I know your intentions are honorable?” So he had picked up a few things from watching Sam and Gabriel. Things were done differently around here. The general wasn’t going to try to mount him here in the middle of a bloody battlefield. 

“I’m Castiel.” The alpha bowed at the waist. “And I assure you that my intentions are fully honorable.” Dean made a quiet sound that hinted at disbelief. “I hope you would grant me the chance to prove myself to you.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course, Dean. With me, you will always have a choice. I simply want to keep you safe. With Michael disposed of, I will be able to reunite you with your brother soon.”

“How do you know about him?”

“He’s Gabriel’s mate.” Castiel replied with a sense of confidence that was intimidating and impressive. “Of course I know about him. He almost laid to waste some well-laid plans.”

“Like a rebellion?” Dean guessed. “You’re the man I heard about in the brothel.” Castiel smiled.

“I don’t know about that. I just like to fight for what is right. Michael’s rule was cruel, needlessly cruel, and the destruction that followed him around was abhorrent. We just wanted to right his wrongs.”

“General, we have Michael.” A soldier ran up.

“Put him in chains.”Castiel ordered. 

“No axe for him just yet.”

“I have something better in mind for him.” Dean shivered but not out of fear this time. He leaned in slightly as if to share a secret with the blue-eyed alpha.

“Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little scared but please let me know what you think? ❤️ (Also already working on the next chapter bc things are happening more quickly). Michael will get his due! Cas and Dean get to know each other some more. And Sam will go check on his man.
> 
> -fluffy


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Michael gets his due near the end. It's bloody and violent and Castiel is cruel. It is marked where it begins and ends and the chapter then ends after Dean sees what happened to Michael and most of his line.

“How is he?” Sam asked as soon as he entered the makeshift camp that had been built alongside Gabriel’s main camp building the last time they had hidden out here. It was barely dawn, but he hadn’t slept well the night before. Nightmares. Most of them about Gabriel being tortured by his brother. But if he looked like shit, thankfully no one commented on it.

“Ellen! Sam’s here.” One of the slaves called. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Hey, Sam.” Ellen came around the corner. “He’s inside.”

“Has he regained consciousness?”

“Not yet.” Ellen pursed her lips. “The doctor is worried. He thinks we got to him in time physically but he’s concerned it all might be too much for Gabriel.”

“He thinks Gabriel is choosing to stay like this.” Sam’s brow furrowed and his tone sharpened. “Gabriel, my mighty General shying away from a fight?” Ellen softened at the endearment falling from the omega’s lips.

“You’re his mate.” Ellen responded. “You know best.”

“Will you take over repairs today?” Sam asked. “I want to stay with him. I will ask him to come back.” He didn’t think the doctor was right, but he hadn’t felt their bond since Gabriel was dragged behind that goddamn barn. He felt so fucking helpless. “We’re working on temporary shelters today for the animals and for us.”

“I would have them build the human one in the woods for now until it’s safe.” Ellen advised.

“Sounds good to me.” Sam nodded. “Are you okay with that? I want to make sure he stays.” He added on softly. 

“The doctor did say that he thought having his mate around would help.” Ellen mused. “Oh, I heard a rumor around camp, Sam, that the two of you might become the three of you?” Her brow quirked up. “Is there a pup in the future?”

“There’s a pup right now.” Sam smiled softly. Ellen has to grin as his hand came up to cup his non-existent belly. It would come in time. “Just a very small pup still.”

“Congratulations.” Her smile was wide. “That is the good news we all need!” She glanced over at Gabriel’s door. “He knows, doesn’t he? That’s why he was so protective yesterday.” Sam nodded, biting his lip and dropping his gaze to the floor. “Don’t be beating yourself up, Sam, he wouldn’t want that. He knew what he was doing.”

“I appreciate what he did, I just hate that he was hurt because of me, because of us.”

“My how the tables have turned.” Ellen smirked. “I’m glad that he has you, Sam. If anyone can get him through this, it’s you. No one just stands up to Michael for fun. It’s good to see you being sweet on him.” Sam flushed and she ‘tsked.’ “I didn’t know how the two of you would end up after that little rebellion, but you seem to have worked it out.”

“Yea.” Sam was staring at Gabriel’s door. He could smell his mate in there. He could tell that he was hurt. “It really did.”

“I’ll leave you to it, sweetheart.” Ellen gave Sam a quick hug. “Take your time, spend the whole day with him if that’s what you need.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” Sam responded before he let himself in. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the edge of Gabriel’s makeshift bed as Ellen walked out to the path that led back to the farm. They all had their work cut out for them today. “Hey, general.” Sam used the term endearment purposefully. “I do not know if you can hear me or not. I don’t know how all of this works. But I know you.” He looked over… Gabriel looked as if he was sleeping as peacefully as he would after they fucked each other. “Stay with me. Stay with our pup. We will get through this. I give you my word, and whether you know it or not that I’ve said these things, I will keep my word.” He reached over and squeezed Gabriel’s limp hand. “I’m here. It’s my turn to protect you.” He winced, recalling all the alpha had done for him. “I forgave you that last night together. I thought you should know. You didn’t have to go through all of that. I’m not worth it. I’m a troublemaking omega, always have been,” he smiled, “and I always will be.” He sighed, squeezing Gabriel’s hand again. “Please wake up.” He whispered. “Thank you for protecting me and our pup.” He stared at his resting mate, feeling fear prick his heart that maybe the doctor was right.

That wouldn’t do. Not when Sam had decided he gave a shit about the alpha. He curled up behind Gabriel, taking care with his wounded body. He found his bite mark and placed his teeth in the neat rows. He didn’t bite down all the way, just enough to make it ache. “I still choose you. This time I know what I’m doing.” He smiled into Gabriel’s neck and then that was when the tears found him.

So much loss. So much grief. He prayed for Michael’s end vehemently, as he held his mate close, not knowing just how close Michael’s death was.

\----

Castiel didn’t talk much. That was about all that Dean had been able to find out about him in the day and a half they had spent together. They were back at the palace and even though Castiel had given him a room that he had never seen in his time at the palace before, he couldn’t stop his skin from crawling. He kept glancing at the door, jiggling his leg, as he expected Michael (or Castiel) to burst into his room and bend him over. This damn country had already taken everything from him-- but he didn’t expect it to stop. They were brothers. They couldn’t be that different… even if Sam’s Gabriel somehow was.

“Dean.” Dean jumped, a flinch so hard that it was unmissable. “I’m sorry.” Castiel held up a hand, a clean hand, not a bloody one anymore. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What do you want?” Dean settled for a glare. He didn’t want this alpha to know how unnerving it was being here. He didn’t want to be weak. He wouldn’t appear to be an easy target even if he was one. He was physically weak. He couldn’t stop this alpha from forcing him if he so desired to try. His insides had been outside a few weeks ago. The stitches were barely scarring over. He still had weeks to go. 

“Dean,” Castiel seemed disturbed by something, “I want you to feel safe.”

“Kill Michael.”

“I did.” Castiel revealed. “Do you want to see? It’s why I am here. I thought it might help put some fears to rest.” Dean scoffed but nodded.

“I would like to see.” He said softly. “Did he suffer?”

“Absolutely.” Castiel hardened his jaw, a vein pressing against his skin. His blue eyes were as cold as steel. Dean knew in this moment that he should never anger this alpha-- he feared what he could do. “I know it can’t be easy to be here, Dean. If we weren’t in the middle of a coup, I would take you far away to my home, it’s quiet and calm, not like here.” Dean blinked, surprised. How could he be so cold one minute and warm the next?”

“I’m your slave.” Dean sniffed. “Not your concern.”

“You are not a slave.” Castiel snarled. “I freed you the moment that vile man died a fiery death. I also came here to tell you that. Come.” He stalked out of the room and Dean quietly followed in his wake. He understood that the alpha’s rage wasn’t directed at him, but it still made him extremely uncomfortable. He couldn’t stop the flinch when Castiel turned around to face him, holding a door open for him. “I will warn you.” Castiel tempered his voice into something softer when he saw Dean’s clear discomfort. The omega was shivering whether he realized it or not. His fear was pungent. And the way he kept glancing around and then trying to hide it was exhausting and upsetting too. Castiel would have rathered that he stayed wild and free with his people than what had happened to him by Michael’s hand. “It’s gruesome.”

\--------* TW start here: Death, Torture, Michael gets his due. I will mark when it ends. *--------

A couple hours earlier…

Castiel walked out to face his former emperor.

“Traitor.” Michael spat. “How is your mommy, dear, little Cassie?” He grabbed the bars that held him in his cage-- a fitting place for a man who behaved worse than a wild animal-- and leered at his younger brother. “Pity I didn’t kill you with her. How she screamed!” The gleam in his eyes made Castiel sick. He wouldn’t let Michael get to him. He wouldn’t.”

“Bring out the firstborn.” He called out calmly.

“What are you doing?” Michael snarled when his oldest surviving child was brought out, a boy about sixteen.

“Kill him.” Castiel ordered, his eyes never leaving Michael. His order was carried out and Michael was forced to watch as one by one of his line was cut down in front of him.

“Are you going to kill the little ones next?” Michael glared. “We’re not so different yet are we?”

“Start the fire.” Castiel ordered in the same, maddeningly calm voice that had led so many men into battle for the monster before him. “Bring the butcher. Bring Michael from his cage.” He glanced behind him. “Bring the guards.”

“What about the executioner?” Michael sneered. “Did you forget about them?”

“I am the executioner today.” Michael paled, finally understanding that there would be no mercy. His punishment wasn’t watching his line die out-- that was only part of it. That had been so he would die knowing his line died with him and if any survived, they would not remember him. “Bring him out, strap him down.” Michael wept, cried, and begged. He blustered and raged. But nothing kept Castiel from bringing the axe down, severing his arm from his body. Michael’s screams were real after that moment as Castiel methodically cut him into pieces and threw each piece into the fire, saving his head and torso-- still attached-- into the fire. 

Only when Michael’s screams were forever silenced did Castiel break. “Burn, you bastard.” He whispered, grimacing down into the flames that licked Michael’s body black and charred. “This is for my mother and my brother and my country.”

\------------* TW: ended, but Dean is going to walk out and see what happened, but it will be less graphic and intense.*-----

“He’s dead.” Dean said in a flat voice only inflicted with what sounded like relief. He was staring down at the charred corpse of his tormentor, his rapist, the man who conquered his country and hurt so many of his people, his brother included. “He’s really dead.”

“He will never hurt another person.” Castiel declared.

“And what of you?”

“What about me?” Castiel asked.

“Are you going to keep on hurting people?”

“Dean, I--”

“I know they were his children, but they weren’t him, just like you’re not supposed to be like him even though he was your brother.”

“Half-brother.”

“He wasn’t their only parent.”

“Those whores didn’t want them.”

“I was one of those whores if you remember.” Dean said coldly. “And no, I didn’t want to have his pup, but he saw to that himself, didn’t he? Be careful, alpha. In your quest to remove him, you might replace him. The children are innocent.” And with that the omega stalked back inside before he threw up. Michael was finally fucking dead and Dean would make sure that his corpse didn’t grow a new head in Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STRESSED haha let me know what you think! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments! They are blessings! And so encouraging to helping me fly through the rest of this story. <3

“I’m not a monster, Dean.” It has been nearly a week since Michael’s bloody reign ended with his fiery death. Castiel had hoped that might smoothe things between him and the more than interesting omega named Dean who smiled like magnolias and apple pie, however, that was not the case.

Castiel felt as if he was on trial with every interaction they had. He gave Dean space, he gave him gifts, he invited him to fancy dinners—nothing was working and it was disheartening. He truly wanted to get to know the other man who he found charming and appealing. He wanted to keep him safe, make up for the shit Michael had done to him, and Dean did not want to give him the chance.

“Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?” Dean fired back. He was wrapped up in a fine robe that covered him from his neck to his toes. It was a shiny emerald green-- a gift from the interim emperor who thought it matched his eyes. Dean turned from the window to face the man, this alpha, Castiel. “What will you do now that you sit in the shiny chair?” He challenged the interim emperor to his face.

“I am in this position until a better person can be chosen. I would rather have a quiet life in the country.”

“And where do I fit into your plans, ‘emperor?’” Dean was ruthless. It was a challenge that kept Castiel breathless and more than interested. “You never answered my question.”

“I would like the chance to know you better, omega. I’d like the chance to know you at all.” Castiel said his request respectfully where Michael had only said it derisively, like being an omega made Dean lesser than him. Castiel seemed to want to make himself worthy of Dean, but frankly, Dean wasn’t all that interested. He didn’t see much use for alphas on a good day, and the past few months had all been bad days except for when he had seen his brother. “As for my country, I would like to give it a chance to heal. I’d like to undo the wrongs that Michael did.”

“I would like the chance to see my brother again.” Dean lifted his head, jaw set. “Shouldn’t we make sure they survived the former emperor?” No one wanted to say Michael’s name. It was maddening. Dean felt like he was being handled like a fragile vase in danger of slipping and shattering on the stones. It was like Sam all over again, tiptoeing around what had been done to Dean and who had done it. “I’m not fragile.” He said more to himself than anything, but Castiel heard him.

“Let’s go.” Castiel squelched down the incessant need to keep this omega safe. He wasn’t Dean’s mother, father, or brother, and he pitied them if they ever tried to keep Dean from what he wanted. “I’ve been wanting to see how they are myself. I owe--” He bit his tongue. Dean would not appreciate him saying that he owed them for saving Dean even though he did. “I owe them that much.” The indignant look he received hinted that he hadn’t hidden that thought as well as he should have.

“I’m going to change.” Dean was defiant to the end and for some reason, Castiel loved the torment. “I’ll meet you outside, so you can stop hovering like a fucking chaperone.”

“As you wish.” Castiel gave an odd, little bow and left the room before he could make a bigger fool out of himself than he already had. Everything he did seemed to make the omega despise him more and more. And for an alpha who had never really noticed omegas before… for some reason this omega’s respect felt important. Castiel wanted to impress Dean and that seemed to be his curse. He would give Dean what he wanted. They would go visit their respective brothers and figure things out from there. If Dean wanted to go, he could go. Castiel knew the omega would take part of him with him. It was infuriating and confusing but most of all it was causing him to despair. Maybe Gabriel would know what to do.

Castiel didn’t see a way to make Dean happy with him unless he left him alone.

“I’m ready.” Dean announced, joining Castiel by the horses. “I get my own horse this time?” He questioned Castiel, certain it was some kind of trap. The distrust was the hardest part. Castiel had lived his life well up to this point. Michael had unsettled him and so had Dean, especially when Dean had called him out. Castiel could admit now that he had gone too far with the children. He should not have punished them for their father’s sins.

“If you’re feeling well enough to ride on your own.” Castiel didn’t rise to the bait, choosing for the simple truth. That seemed to be the best course of action with Dean.

“I always feel well enough to ride on my own.” Castiel nodded, swinging himself up on his horse and turning the horse around. He left Dean with his horse without a look back. Dean and his horse came along shortly, a sheen of sweat on the omega’s face. Castiel bit back his concern at the determined look on Dean’s handsome face. He was sure Dean knew his own limits better than Castiel did. He was also sure Dean wouldn’t hesitate to tell him so if he suggested otherwise.

They rode until dusk, stopping to make camp in a nearby forest. It would be a few days before they made it to Gabriel’s farm. Castiel and Gabriel were alike in that they both preferred the quiet, country life where there was peace, privacy, and honest work.

Castiel was busy setting up camp and didn’t notice Dean’s condition until they sat across the fire from each other, eating what the general and now interim emperor had prepared.

“What’s troubling you?” Castiel asked, his concern suddenly strong and suffocating. Dean didn’t understand why he was always so concerned. It wasn’t like he had better things to do like running a country or anything!

“I’m fine.” He snapped, reaching for his portion of the meal when he froze, grabbing his side instead. His grimace was the most he allowed himself to show his pain, for he was in pain, had been all day. But the stabbing pain he had just experienced was the worst. “Fuck.” He let out a shaky breath and found it near impossible to breathe back in. “I stand corrected.” His lip curled up. “Something’s wrong.” He fell, toppling over on his side and wasn’t Castiel already by his side. Dean didn’t remember the alpha moving. His vision was blurry and his breathing was shallow, his body covered in sweat. Something soft was under his head and he was being rolled gently on his back.

“I’m going to check your wounds.” Castiel told him. “I’m going to lift up your shirt now.” Dean let out of a soft growl but he nodded, giving the permission that Castiel seemed to be hesitating for. Castiel blanked as he lifted Dean’s shirt, wincing at the scars Michael had left in his wake. Dean didn’t deserve such cruelty. Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel’s hand pressed against the worst of the scars, a mess of intersecting, jagged, valleys carved into his freckled skin. Castiel traced them, cognizant of how tense Dean was at his touch. “I am not going to hurt you.” The hand traveled to the other side and Dean whined. He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

“Please don’t hurt me.” He panted, his hands coming up to grip Castiel’s arm. “Please. I’m so tired of hurting-- I can’t do it anymore.” Castiel continued his search, not sure what to do with the sudden revelation of Dean’s emotions. He didn’t want the omega to break.

“I won’t hurt you. I will find what is causing this and make it better.” Castiel promised, hoping it was in his power to make better. His hand came away bloody and he cussed. “Roll over on to your good side, Dean.” He found a wound that had not scarred yet, weeping blood. “How long has this been bothering you?” He asked pointedly and Dean met his gaze, defiant to the end.

“The past few days.” He bit his lip. “I had to protect myself.”

“You rode all day with this?” Castiel asked for clarification. “You let yourself get more injured for what? To prove a point?”

“You don’t understand.” Dean sneered through the pain. “An omega in distress is like a siren call for alphas to come and pounce. I have to protect myself.”

“I would have protected you!” Castiel raised his voice ever so slightly, his worry bleeding into his tone, pitching it higher. “I first met you at death’s door and I would prefer to keep you away from such a threshold!”

“Would you have kept me safe from yourself?” Dean panted. That question lanced through Castiel, a deep pain he didn't know he could feel from words. “Oh.”Dean grabbed at the wound as another sharp pain lanced through him. “Fuck!”

“I like you, Dean. I want to keep you safe. I will keep you safe.” Castiel batted Dean’s hands away as he set to work on the bleeding wound. He restitched it, apologizing to the gasping omega with every push of the needle through battered skin. “We need to get you to a doctor.” Castiel scooped him up and got him up on Castiel’s horse. Dean grabbed at the horse’s neck, clinging to the creature in desperation. 

“Don’t let me fall.” He pleaded as Castiel swung up behind him. He found himself pressed against the alpha’s chest.

“I will never let you fall, Dean.” Castiel murmured, his right arm wrapped around Dean snugly while his left hand held the reins. “We’re going to go get you help, we’ll rest at the inn, and then we’ll get a carriage in the morning, go to the farm and see your brother. I promise.”

“You mean it?” Dean’s head was bobbing against Castiel’s shoulder. He felt like a whore, splayed out against the alpha, but maybe that was what he was after Michael was done with him. Maybe that was all that was left. He could make this alpha happy. Castiel seemed content, smelled content, as he pressed his nose to Dean’s temple. Dean would normally protest at being scentmarked, but he wasn’t his normal self and could admit the alpha smelled good, smelled safe. He smelled like lightning and black wings, cherry pie and slightly burnt sugar. 

“I mean it.” Castiel reassured him. Dean passed out from pain soon afterwards, but he was the most relaxed Castiel had seen him since he met him, unconscious and bloody. “Maybe there is hope for us to get to know each other still.” Castiel said softly, hope rising up in his heart despite his fear that Dean would never give him a chance. “Let’s get you better first.” He pressed his nose to Dean’s temple again, unable to resist the chance to take in the omega’s beautiful scent. If only… Oh, he didn’t dare finish that thought, that longing, but he forced himself to anyway. There was no use hiding what he truly wanted from himself.

If only Dean could someday be his.

\---

Back at Gabriel’s farm…

“The enclosure for the cows is finished as is the one for the goats, the chickens, the sheep, and the one for the horses is almost done.” 

“Thanks, Hannah.” Sam replied. Hannah was becoming his right-hand man quickly here on the farm. He oversaw things with Ellen when Sam needed to stay with Gabriel. “How are the extra shelters going?”

“Half of them are finished.” Ellen reported. “How is Gabriel?” Sam stiffened slightly. It had been a week and Gabriel still hadn’t woken up. Sam was worried. He was worried that Gabriel might not wake up at all now. It had been a week, a week of worrying, rebuilding, curling around his mate’s body praying to whatever gods were left that he wouldn’t lose Gabriel now that he had come to care for him. He didn’t want to lose Gabriel. That scared him. It scared him that he had come to care for him after hating him so.

“He stirred some this morning. Has a little more color in his cheeks.” Sam looked down at the ground. “The doctor says rest will do more good than harm and that we should just let him be.” He ran a large hand through his hair, staring at the dirt under his bare feet.

“We’re worried too, Sam.” Ellen came over and gave him a hug. “He’ll wake up. He has the best mate he could ask for caring for him. How could he not come back to you?”

“Because Michael--” Sam broke off, but not before Hannah and Ellen both saw the tears and the fear in his hazel eyes. Sam turned and ran off into the woods, needing space.

“Poor lad.” Ellen sympathized.

“He really does love him.” Hannah added. “I’ll be back to work. We have a few more hours of daylight.”

“I will go sit with Gabriel for a spell and then if Sam isn’t back by then, I will go find him.” Ellen nodded. “I’ll see you tonight, Hannah.”

“Of course, Ellen.” Hannah smiled. “May we have even better news when we see each other next.” Ellen smiled, ducking back inside. 

“How are you this afternoon, Gabriel?” She asked as was her custom. She always talked to patients, conscious or not. She had always felt it was more hopeful, more welcoming. She didn’t expect him to answer back.

“Ellen.” He croaked. “Where’s Sam? Is he safe?”

“He is, thanks to you, and the pup too.” Ellen smiled as Gabriel started. “We’re all safe, thanks to you.” She reached for some water, carefully helping her master to drink. “And now we’re keeping you safe for a change. Are you hurting anywhere?”

“I’m hurting everywhere.” Gabriel winced as his hand came up to touch his bite. “But this aches. Why?” His eyes were round with concern and Ellen realized a moment too late that he feared that Michael had something to do with that.

“Ah, no, Gabriel, that was Sam. He thought it might bring you back.” She gave him a reassuring look as she gave him more water. He was thirsty, clutching at the cup weakly. “He wanted you to know he still wanted you as his mate.”

“Sam?” Gabriel’s expression was incredulous.”

“Yes, he’s quite the family man these days.” She enjoyed the softness that crossed Gabriel’s face. These two boys were head over heels and still somewhat obtuse to it all. “I’ll send for him. He needed a break. He worried over you everyday.”

“I feel bad.” Gabriel joked. His hand came to rest on his bandaged torso. “What happened after this?”

“They burned the farm down and left.”

“We’re at the camp?”

“Yes, we figured it would be safer if they came back.”

“Smart.” Gabriel’s forehead creased. “We’re safe?”

“As safe as we can be.” Ellen soothed.

“Ellen?”

“Yes?”

“I want Sam.”

“I’ll go get him.”

“No, please.” Gabriel’s forehead was creased and his eyes were alight with something she couldn’t place. “Please stay with me until he gets here.” Ellen’s face fell but she managed to hide it when she realized their brave general was terrified.

“Of course.” Ellen stuck her head out to send one of the young men after Sam. “He’ll be here soon and I will stay until he returns.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel sagged back against his pillows. “Can I have my sword?”

“I think it’s still in the ruins.”

“A knife then.” Ellen stuck her head out again and requested some form of weapon to ease the general’s mind. It must have killed him to make himself so defenseless against his emperor. He couldn’t fight back or else Sam and Ellen and everyone else would have paid. Ellen wanted to scream. How much more could they take? There was no living under Michael’s reign. 

“Here you are.” She handed him the knife she used to cut potatoes for the stew. “Are you hungry?”

“No!” Gabriel cried too quickly. “I mean, no, thank you.” He forced a weak smile. “I don’t think I could keep it down right now.”

“Of course.” She forced a smile back. “You’ll heal quickly, sir.” Something shuttered shut on Gabriel’s face and Ellen took her chair by the fire, keeping watch. She didn’t look at him, sensing how he wanted to be alone to stew in his humiliation and yet was too frightened to do so. She hoped Sam would be back soon. Gabriel needed his mate much more than she had thought he would. Hopefully Sam would be able to get through to him that he was just as loved and respected as he had been before Michael and his soldiers’ visit.

Gabriel’s heart beat as fast as the young man’s feet as he ran down the path, calling out for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO chapters in one night, but I couldn't leave Sam and Gabriel like that.
> 
> TW: Castiel has a depressive episode while Dean is resting, more or less unconscious.

Sam burst into Gabriel’s room, startling the both of them. Gabriel recovered more quickly, dropping the knife on the floor and crawling down his bed towards Sam. He hissed in pain but persevered, managing to pull himself into a kneeling position.

“Sam.” He breathed out in relief, his eyes tearing up.

“Gabriel!” Sam ran over, skidding onto the bed and pulling his mate into a bear hug. “Oh, general, you scared me.” He said softly, running his hand through Gabriel’s golden hair. “I am so happy to see you awake.” Ellen excused herself as Gabriel started to cry, clinging to his tall, omega mate.

“Sam.” He gulped, hiccuping as sobs shook his body. 

“I’m here.” Sam rubbed his back, holding him close. “Let it out, general.” He said affectionately, nuzzling Gabriel’s cheek and kissing him gently. “I owe you my life another time over.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Gabriel couldn’t stop shaking. It took several minutes, pressed against Sam, cradled close for his body to start to calm down. “I feel so weak. I’m so fucking scared all the fucking time and I don’t want to be!” He broke down again and Sam softly shushed him. Sam lay his mate down on the bed and held him close to his chest, using his body to cover parts of him. 

“Michael has that affect-- remember how surly and distant I was when I first arrived here? Remember the day you found me crying?” Sam talked him down again, soothing him with his words and presence. “Gabriel, what happened, it’s normal to feel this way.”

“Did you feel this way after I--” Gabriel turned tear-filled, golden eyes on Sam and Sam quickly shushed him before he could finish that awful thought. 

“No, Gabriel, don’t do that to yourself. We are in a good place now. We are mates now. I would fight and die for you now.” Gabriel hiccuped loudly and buried his face in Sam’s chest.

“It gets better?” His question was muffled by Sam’s shirt.

“It won’t feel like it at first.” Sam told him. “But slowly, things will change. You’ll start to feel safer. You’ll start to trust people again. Take me for example-- I’m so glad I gave you a chance.”

“You press-ganged me into servicing your heat.” Gabriel said balefully.

“You could have said no.” Sam said lightly. “But you liked me in your own way back then before I knew you were just shy.”

“I’m not shy!” Gabriel exclaimed, earning a look for his mate. He quieted down with a huff of a laugh. “Okay, I’m a little shy, but you are stunning and intimidating. Anyone would be shy trying to get to know you. At least here in my land.”

“Too bad I’m taken.” Sam nipped Gabriel’s nose before leaning in for a kiss. Gabriel’s tears were starting to dry and his body was holding less tension now. Gabriel made a soft sound, pushing into the kiss. Sam guessed the physical affection was a good reminder that Sam was still his mate, that Sam still loved him. They both stiffened at that thought, the love flowing through their bond.

“You love me?” Gabriel squeaked, not quite believing what he was feeling. Sam grew quiet beneath him, making the momentous moment more ominous than he meant to. 

“I love you.” He said simply and kissed his mate on the forehead. 

“I-I-” Gabriel didn’t want to cry again, but his eyes watered up all the same. Sam loved him, even after what had been done to him--

“They will never touch you again.” Sam promised. “Even if I have to kill Michael myself.”

“I hope he choked to death that very night.” Gabriel said darkly. “On his favorite meal.” Sam pressed his lips together, suppressing his laugh.

“I hope so too.” He agreed.

“Hey, Sam?” Gabriel looked up at him very seriously.

“Yes, my general?” Sam’s kisses peppered Gabriel’s cheek and neck until he smiled again.

“I love you too.”

“I had a feeling.” Sam teased and then sobered, kissing the corner of Gabriel’s upturned lips. “Good. I’m so glad our pup has you for their alpha father.” That was high praise indeed. Gabriel felt a little weepy, but as he was exhausted already, instead he fell asleep in his mate’s embrace, safe and cared for at last.

\-----

Dean was in and out of consciousness for the next day and a half. The doctor said he had pushed himself too far and had reinjured something serious internally. Castiel just paid him his due and stayed out of the way except for when Dean would cry out in fear. Castiel’s scent was about the only thing that would calm him down short of Dean passing out yet again. Castiel’s heart ached to see the omega in such pain and anguish and so he stayed by the omega’s side, sleeping fitfully through the night in a chair that was not meant for sleeping in.

“You got him here in time.” The doctor was much more optimistic the next morning. “He will recover. Hell, he might even be able to bear pups if everything heals correctly. Dare I ask what happened to him?”

“Michael happened to him.” Castiel’s growl echoed throughout the bedroom. “This is the second time in weeks I’ve had to have him patched up.” The doctor paled, not quite understanding the situation.

“I don’t want any trouble.” he held his hands up, quivering where he stood. “I don’t want the emperor to know I was involved. I keep the laws and I keep to myself. I don’t want any trouble with the emperor.” Castiel hated the fear his half-brother had instilled across the land. He hated that the doctor’s reaction was a mild one compared to how others had groveled. He needed the news spread and fast to hopefully clean his land from this blight of terror.

“Michael’s dead.” Castiel laughed bitterly. “I killed him myself.” The regret of what he had done to the innocent children burned at the back of his throat. “Michael’s gone.”

“Truly?” The doctor blinked, swallowing hard.

“Truly.” Castiel nodded. “I burned his corpse myself.” Castiel had needed to know for himself that the monster was never able to return.

“Thank you.” The doctor’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Thank you! You have saved us! I will tell everyone, General Castiel!”

“It wasn’t all me. General Gabriel’s the one you should thank.”Castiel said before he could stop himself. “It was his plan to begin with, but when he was retired, I was the one to execute it.”

“Thank you both!” The doctor exclaimed. “Oh, I must go and tell everyone!”

“Please do.” Castiel smiled tightly. “Could you fetch us a carriage on your way out? We have somewhere I promised him we would be.” He glanced over at Dean with a fond look. “We are going to see his brother.”

“Rest will heal him as will lifted spirits.I daresay the whole country will be rejoicing soon when the news breaks out! No offense.” The doctor added. “I know he was still a relation--”

“A cursed one.” Castiel waved his hand. “I was most relieved when he left this life.”

“Ah, good!” There was a breath of relief from the doctor who was finished packing up his things. “I will have a carriage sent over right away, General. You and Gabriel are our saviors!” The doctor took his leave and Castiel sagged back against the chair. He was glad it was just him and Dean again. If there was any more proof needed after what he had done to Michael’s offspring that he should not be emperor, here it was. Talking to people exhausted him.

The carriage came quickly, the driver and Castiel gently loading up Dean with the blankets and pillows Castiel purchased from the inn. People threw flowers the rest of the drive out of town, Castiel ducking down out of view. Dean’s head was in his lap, Castiel’s hand was on his chest, determined to keep him from being too jostled. It was their most peaceful ride yet, but it didn’t count. Dean was still unconscious. 

Castiel let him sleep, grateful for the quiet. Slowly, the general drifted off to sleep as well, lulled into relaxing with the sway of the carriage. They would make it to Gabriel and Sam in half the time if they stayed to the back roads. Michael’s death would announce itself town by town and the main roads would be blocked, probably more by celebrations than by mourning, but still, Castiel didn’t want to be around to see.

He just wanted to tell his brother that their monster of a half-brother was dead and then vanish somewhere no one could find him. He’d live a life alone with his shame and his regret, out where he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again. It was the life he deserved.

He leaned towards Dean even in sleep. Even in rest, was reaching for the omega who had flooded his senses and filled his heart with longing. He didn’t deserve that sweet, damaged omega. Dean was right. He was trying to prove to himself that he wasn’t a monster, and the truth of it was, he didn’t think he could. He deserved Dean’s judgment. Dean saw him for what he was. The people didn’t, blinded by gratitude and freedom. Dean saw the truth, and so Castiel would leave him alone, leave him with family who would care for him best, and then exile himself to live out the rest of his days somewhere where the world would be safe from the likes of him and Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think?
> 
> two more chapters after this-- eek!


	14. Chapter 14

Of all the things Gabriel expected to see once Sam convinced him to go outside and see what was left of his precious farm, Castiel and Dean riding up in a carriage was not one of them. It was a welcome distraction from the destruction Michael had left behind him, but it made Gabriel uneasy to see them. This was what had caused Michael to visit before. What were they doing here again? 

“Brother.” Castiel got out of the carriage stiffly. Gabriel spotted Dean in the carriage behind him, still sitting, pale and recovering from the looks of it. “I come bearing news. Michael’s dead.”

Gabriel’s relief was almost violent, causing Castiel to look at his brother more closely. Gabriel was weak and haggard, hanging off of Sam’s arm. Sam was clearly supporting him, and while Castiel had known Michael had visited, he had not realized that Gabriel had been hurt in the process. “Are you all right?” Sam’s stance shifted into one that Castiel recognized as protective. The omega would hurt him before he could hurt Gabriel. Warmth bloomed in Castiel’s chest as he realized what that meant. Sam really cared for his brother and he already knew Gabriel felt the same.

“He took the bait.” Gabriel said gruffly. “He carved up my back and speared me through before he gave me up to his men for a plaything.” Castiel flinched, feeling as if cold water had been poured down his back.

“I would kill him all over again--”

“I’m just glad he’s dead.” Gabriel cut him off before he could finish that thought. “That is welcome news. I think we will all sleep a little more soundly tonight.”

“Would you like help rebuilding?” Castiel asked. “Dean needs to recuperate, but I am more than able to help pitch in.” Gabriel glanced at Sam, silently deferring the question to him. Sam squared his shoulders and answered like the free man he now was. 

“We are about to start working on the framework for the house. Your help would be very appreciated.” Sam turned his attention to who was much more important to him than any house. “Dean.” His eyes crinkled in the corners. “How are you in worse shape than when you left?” Castiel tensed, waiting for some accusation to come his way from either of the two brothers, but it never came.

“You know me, Sammy,” Dean grinned, “I don’t know when to stop overdoing it.”

“Dean was determined to ride a horse.” Castiel filled in the details. “He lasted all day before finally telling me something was wrong.” Dean shrugged. 

“What aren’t you saying?” Sam prodded, noticing the dynamic between them.

“I learned not all alphas want to see me fall.” Dean responded. “Castiel took good care of me, Sammy, so I’m cutting him a little slack. Besides, he’s the bastard that killed Michael in the end. That makes him okay in my book.” Castiel’s chest puffed out a little without him realizing it and Sam hid his smile. An alpha shyly peacocking at his brother’s praise meant one thing: Dean was probably all the poor alpha thought about. 

“I’m glad you’re both here.” It was diplomatic, yes, but it was also Sam’s way of welcoming the idea of the two of them together.

“So am I.” Gabriel added, nuzzling into Sam’s arm. “Sam, I need to sit down soon.”

“Okay.” Sam was about ready to scoop his alpha up when Castiel hopped down from his carriage. 

“Here, allow me.” He helped Sam get Gabriel up into the carriage next to Dean. Then Sam and Castiel walked along the horses, leading them down the path to shelter, food, and good company.

“Aren’t we a pair?” Gabriel joked weakly. Dean smirked. 

“That we are.” He sobered. “Thank you.” He said quietly so the two walking along the carriage couldn’t hear him. “You protected my brother at a great cost, and the way he looks at you--,” Dean sighed, “it means a lot.”

“I’d do it again for him.” Gabriel said, gazing at his handsome omega. He was so much freer now and Gabriel was starting to get to know the man who existed before the invasion. “I wish we had never marched on your lands, but he’s the best thing that could have come from it.” Gabriel stiffened. “Oh, did he tell you the news?” He asked excitedly. Sam glanced back at his outburst and smiled fondly, shaking his head. Now that Michael was dead, he had the feeling that Gabriel was about to become the most excited alpha daddy to be. Castiel glanced at his brother and back at Sam, a smile and a question on his face. Sam nodded and Castiel’s face lit up just as Gabriel exclaimed. “We’re pregnant!”

“What?! When?!” Dean matched Gabriel’s excitement. “Sam!” Sam glanced back, beaming. “Goddammit, you’re glowing!” Dean exulted. “Congratulations, you lucky bastards!” He grinned, hiding the emotions that sprang up when he remembered his first and last pregnancy. He had always wanted kids-- everyone said he’d be such a good dad when the time came. Hell, he liked kids. He was good with kids. He’d just never have his own now. He’d never know what Sam felt like at this moment. He frowned slightly before he managed to get a smile back on his face. He looked up to see Castiel looking at him, hell, looking through him. It was as if the alpha could see his soul and the hurt carved deep within. Dean bit back at a whimper at the promise of hope in Castiel’s eyes, that maybe Michael hadn’t ruined everything for him. Gabriel chatted on, filling, no, covering Dean’s silence as they pulled up to the makeshift shelter and then the conversation changed as they got to meet everyone on Sam and Gabriel’s farm. Dean especially liked Ellen, she reminded him of a friend he had made in that godforsaken haram. 

At dinner, they all sat around a large fire. Dean was sitting between his brother and Castiel, and as strange as it was, he was glad to be sitting near the odd alpha. He shivered on purpose, drawing Castiel’s attention on him, as if the man hadn’t been gazing at him through most of dinner. 

“Are you cold?” Castiel scooted closer, unclasping his cloak. He slid it off his shoulders and wrapped Dean in it. “Better?” Dean nodded, smiling as he was now wrapped in the warm scent of the alpha. Um fucking what? What was he doing, practically purring now that he was covered in Castiel’s scent?

“Dude.” Sam snickered softly. “Just snuggle up with him and put the poor man out of his misery. He likes you a lot.”

“I don’t even know him.” Dean protested, whispering back. He glanced over at Castiel who had moved back his own spot and was trying very hard to look away. “Sam… he killed Michael’s kids.” Gabriel glanced over, frowning. 

“All of them?” He asked quietly enough so Castiel wouldn’t hear him.

“No.” Dean’s eyes made it clear he was still haunted by it. He had seen the bodies. “They were young enough though.” He shivered again. “I called him out and he seems to regret it, but it-- it holds me back.” Understanding dawned in Gabriel’s eyes as he realized something was going on between his brother and Sam’s brother. Huh. Now wouldn’t that be interesting.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Gabriel promised. “He would never do that to you, okay? Michael-- Michael killed his mother.” Gabriel revealed cautiously. “And threatened him as a child. If our father hadn’t moved Castiel, I have no doubt Castiel would have been killed next. And while I’m not justifying what he did-- I get it. Michael was obsessed with his line. Cassie got him where it would hurt him most.”

“Oh.” Something registered in Dean’s face as the pieces clicked together. “That makes so much more sense. Why didn’t he just tell me? I thought he was just a dick or something!”

“He’s very private.” Gabriel smiled. “So that fact that he has said something to you about the two of you means a lot.” Dean glanced back at Castiel, feeling differently towards him. Revenge was something he understood well, and seeing Castiel in that light, well, Dean didn’t feel like giving him such a hard time anymore. In fact, it was kind of hot. 

Dean eased himself next to Castiel carefully, taking care of his injured bits.

“Hey.”

“I know what I did was unforgivable, Dean.” Castiel said softly. “I will be heading back to my outpost shortly and leave you all alone. It’s the least I can do for what I’ve done.”

“Uh, I think we are once again on two different pages.” Dean replied, puzzled. “I was coming over here to tell you that I now get why you did what you did and that I’d maybe give you a chance.”

“What?” Castiel’s head reared up. 

“What?” Dean grinned. “Are you really going to make me say all that again? It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re embarrassed? You just shared my worst crime with the group around a fire.” Dean looked up to see all the looks they were getting, some curious, some terrified.

“Oh.” Dean bit his lip. “I thought I was being quiet. Sam wanted to know why I wasn’t snuggling up to you.”

“Why would he ask that?” Castiel shook his head. “You hate me.”

“I stopped hating you when you wouldn’t let me fall.” Dean made a face. “But enough of this. Just don’t go off on your own yet, please.” He said seriously. “Fuck up your earned chance first and then you can go and I can go back to hating you.”

“Deal.” Castiel had to smile, leaning in ever so slightly.

“I swear to the gods if you…” Dean cut himself off when Castiel kissed the tip of his nose and leaned back with an almost smug grin. “That was okay.” He moved a little closer and fake-shivered again.

“May I?” Castiel asked in his deep voice and Dean mock-batted his eyelashes. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	15. Chapter 15

“How are you holding up, brother?” True to his word, Gabriel checked in with Castiel in the early hours while many were still sleeping. “It sounds like Michael took his toll on you.”

“Michael took his toll on all of us.” Gabriel snorted.

“True, but killing Michael seems to have wrecked your confidence in yourself.” Gabriel observed. Dean was very insightful, as smart as Sam, and just as observant. “I thought you’d be feeling better this morning after Dean warmed up to you last night.”

“He needed to know why I did it, and I never told him.” Castiel laughed at himself. “He thought I did it for fun.”

“Anyone who knows you knows that the death of those children was not an easy decision for you.”

“But in the moment, Gabriel, it was. I wanted him to suffer like he made me suffer. I wanted him to lose what he made me lose.” Castiel’s tone was thick with emotion. “When he took my mother-- I was alone in the world and I was terrified. I wanted him to feel that for once.” Gabriel shivered. He too knew what terror felt like from Michael’s hand.

“What’s done is done.” He said wisely. “You can’t undo what you’ve done or what he’s done. We can only rebuild.” Gabriel looked over at his younger brother. “I would see you forgive yourself, Castiel. You did what you had to and you saved us all.”

“I don’t regret killing him.” Castiel stared at the ground. “I just wish I had kept from punishing his line for his sins. I lowered myself to his level.”

“But now you have a chance to rise.” Gabriel laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “And you have a chance to share your life with someone who will support you. Dean is a very intelligent, fierce man. I think he’d be really good for you, Castiel.”

“Like Sam is for you?”

“Like Sam is for me.” 

“What are your plans now?”

“Well, Sam is, of course, free to wherever he’d rather be. I’d follow him anywhere.”

“And would he follow you if say you had a path open up to you?”

“Speak plainly, little brother.” Brother. It was never a word that held much warmth for the two until each other. Even when pitted against each other, they had plotted instead.

“You came up with this plan. I merely executed it. I am merely sitting on the throne for appearances sake--

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “I know where this is going and my answer is no. I have a family. A farm. People to look out for.”

“And look how well you do it!” Castiel argued. “Our country needs you, Gabriel. You are the best choice to lead them from Michael’s terror into something better. They already know and trust you as General, why not, Emperor?” Gabriel’s eyes widened at the weight of the title. “At least talk it over with Sam.” Castiel pleaded. “We never thought we’d be so successful at this coup and here we are. A lot of wickedness died with Michael and his men, now we have a chance for something good!”

“I will talk it over with Sam, but as of right now, my answer is still no.” Gabriel looked shaken, but then again, Castiel remembered that he was still healing, still recovering from his ordeal.

“You’ve suffered like our people have suffered.” Castiel said quietly. “I will respect your decision, but my opinion will not change. You know what it feels like and you know how to rise still even though every molecule of your body is terrified of what will happen if you do.”

“Enough.” Gabriel said firmly. He turned around and headed back towards the camp, taking his time, taking care of his battered body as he made his way back to Sam and safety. So what if he knew exactly what the nation felt like? He hated Castiel for reminding him of how weak and scared he felt almost every minute of every day. His peace came from knowing Michael was dead and having Sam near.

“What’s wrong?” Sam ran out to meet him while he was only halfway there. “Why are you coming back alone?” The omega’s concern washed over him and Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s chest, taking in his scent. Sam was startled-- Gabriel was so different after he woke up, so open with what he needed. Their roles were reversed for now and Sam was okay with it weirdly enough. He knew they’d switch back when he needed Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around his alpha and let Gabriel cry into his shirt. “You need me to beat up your brother?” He asked after Gabriel’s sobs started to subside. 

“No.” Gabriel hiccupped, peering up at Sam. His face was red and blotchy-- he looked scared-- and it made Sam’s heart hurt. He just wanted to keep his general safe. “He wants me to be emperor. He said I know how our people feel from Michael’s reign of terror and I know how to rise despite the fear.”

“Well,” Sam started softly, “you do. As do I. What’s really bothering you?”

“I’m pissed he reminded me of how I felt behind that damn barn.” Sam rubbed his back soothingly. “And I’m pissed he’s right. I am the best choice for the throne and yet, I don’t want it. I have all I could ever want here.” He looked around and then up at Sam meaningfully. “But then I want my people to know what this feels like. The day after all the terror and wounds when I realize that life will continue on after Michael and I will live it to the best of my ability, not to spite him, but for myself. I could end slavery, free everyone, find Ellen’s daughter.” Gabriel hugged Sam tightly. “But I don’t want to do it alone.”

“Are you asking me something?” Sam’s voice rumbled in his chest, vibrating against Gabriel’s cheek. He looked up and smiled.

“Rule with me?”

“I’m not going back to that palace.”

“We can rule from here.”

“Burn the palace to the ground?”

“Parts of it. Turn the rest into a museum.” Gabriel grinned.

“And our baby?”

“Will learn from the best of both our worlds. The borders will always be open to you and our child.” Sam made a soft, choking sound. 

“I would love to go home.” He confessed.

“And you can.” Gabriel promised. “I will free your country and find ways to build a friendship between our nations.”

“Who will rule? Dean and I are-- were-- it’s leaders before…”

“One of you should rule or both, if that is what you wish.” Gabriel would never imprison his mate again. He would never hold him back. He no longer had to protect him from Michael.”

“You should rule.” Sam said with conviction. “And I will talk to Dean about our country. We will figure something out. Our people are more self-sustaining than yours, but there are many wounds to heal now. It will take time and effort to heal.”

“Well, if we can do it, I have to hope our countries can…”

“And that is why you should be emperor. You were respected by our people. You were fair and noble on the battlefield.” The battlefield where blood was spilled and life was lost. Where loved ones had taken their final breaths at the hands of the enemy who was now maybe not the enemy.

“I will think on it.”

“And I will speak to my brother.” Sam smiled. “We can figure this out, mate.”

“Mate.” Gabriel smiled back. They didn’t know what the future held, or even if they would be living close to each other in the days to come, but they were mates for life and that would give them the strength to make the right decisions, no matter how hard, in the days to come. The world was opening up to be a glorious place of hope and opportunity that none had dreamed possible under the shadow of Michael and his ilk. 

Things would be better, they had to be, and it was directly up to them to make the best decisions for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deliberate open ending because I have plans for a sequel. :)
> 
> Not trying to leave anyone hanging, just setting up for what comes next, set further in the future. Also, it ended naturally here and so I didn't want to rush in and try to fix everything in the last chapter, that can get cluttered. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you like the idea of a sequel and maybe some of the things you'd like to see in the sequel?? <3
> 
> my list so far is:
> 
> destiel (finally).
> 
> domestic sabriel (aka they become parents!!!)
> 
> sabriel pup
> 
> jo gets found
> 
> the right people become the right rulers while still keeping the loves of their lives
> 
> the countries slowly heal
> 
> sex lives (also healing)


End file.
